


Lege

by herat



Series: Lege [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«…Было время, когда Джаред боялся его до дрожи, когда не мог сомкнуть глаз рядом с любовником и каждый раз, отдавая себя в его руки, опасался, что уже никогда не встанет с этой постели. Его чувства прошли долгий тернистый путь…» Странноe определение любви, не находите? <br/>Lege. По закону. Но о человеческих законах речи не идет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> На данный момент мне просто нужно собрать весь текст в одном месте, чтобы задать себе настроение в попытке дописать фик. Это своеобразный приквел в мини "Выбор". Начинал он писаться с соавтором, но в процессе соавтор слился((

…А самое смешное, что он даже не любил охоту. Вот такое злое у судьбы чувство юмора. Сучье, иначе и не скажешь. Да и очень уж подходящее слово для всей этой истории. То, что для трех поколений Падалеки являлось чуть ли не священным ритуалом, для Джареда было всего лишь тягостной обязанностью. Отца не переспоришь. Два раза в год, в феврале и июле, он безропотно принимал из заботливых рук старое ружьишко и отсиживался на какой-нибудь поляне, пока настоящие охотники методично истребляли местную фауну. Эта нехитрая стратегия отлично работала почти десять лет. До  _той_  субботы.   
Волков не встречали в лесах Техаса уже… Честно говоря, Джаред никогда не утруждал себя статистикой, но судя по тому, что ни отец, ни брат ни разу не привозили домой волчью тушу, лет этак сорок их здесь точно не было. И вот сегодня вдруг появились. Потому что крупный ощетинившийся зверь, показавшийся из-за деревьев, точно не был домашней овчаркой. И недомашней тоже.  
Оказалось, совершенно неважно, пацифист ты или обезумевший маньяк-убийца. Когда на тебя с рыком бросается оскалившийся волк, инстинкты берут свое на раз-два-три, и ружье взмывает вверх быстрее, чем мозг успевает дать команду: «Бежать!».   
А на пять-шесть рухнувший посреди поляны зверь прямо на твоих глазах превращается в раненого человека.   
\- Что?..  
Первым инстинктом было броситься на помощь, а он, дурак, всегда слушал свои инстинкты. Но стоило только подойти поближе, как…  _оно_  вывернуло голову и угрожающе зарычало, распиная горе-охотника яростным взглядом желтых глаз с вертикальной полоской зрачков. Внутри вдруг все похолодело, словно это ему разорвало грудь куском железа. Ружье глухо ударило о землю, и Джаред сделал шаг назад. А потом еще. И еще. И еще. Его гнал заложенный генами инстинкт. Жажда жизни. Страх перед тем, что безжалостно высмеивала логика. Перед мифом, который вдруг оказался реальней самого страшного ночного кошмара. Он бежал, не разбирая дороги, спотыкаясь и падая, с громким хрустом ломая сухие ветки, пока, наконец, не угодил в капкан сильных рук.  
\- Джаред? Джаред, что случилось?! Кто стрелял?!   
Отец. Слава Богу, отец!  
\- Там… - запыхавшись, выдохнул парень и вдруг замолчал, так и не сказав самого главного. Самого смешного. Самого безумного.  
А что, собственно, там? Язык отказывался произносить проклятое слово. Оборотней ведь не существует, правильно? Это просто сказки, которыми горазды потчевать друг друга дети, да дрянные писательницы. А то, что ему привиделось, всего лишь всплеск адреналина, одиноко перекатывающееся в желудке пиво и бессонная ночь за стойкой бара. Вот и все. А оборотней не существует.   
\- Там волк.   
\- Волк? – с сомнением бывалого охотника переспросил Джефф – А не врешь? Я эти леса вдоль и поперек исходил и еще ни одного не встречал.  
«И не дай тебе Бог!», - чуть было не огрызнулся младший брат, но вовремя вспомнил, что все, приключившееся с ним, было просто галлюцинацией, и прикусил язык.   
Разумеется, они пошли проверить. Да и какой охотник не пошел бы? Джаред не в счет. Тот плелся следом, пытаясь подыскать слова на случай, если там, в колыбели из подтаявшего снега, все же лежит мертвый человек. Спокойные уверенные слова, после которых любимая семья не сдаст его санитарам из ближайшей дурки. Но по прибытии на место охотничий клан Падалеки ждало жестокое разочарование: ни волка, ни следов крови, которые могли бы привести к раненному животному, на поляне не оказалось. Только пустая бутылка из-под пива. Да что ж такое-то?!   
\- Но я видел, клянусь…  
Однако Джеральд перечеркнул его неуклюжие попытки объясниться одним простым вопросом:  
\- Джаред, а где твое ружье?  
  
  
Вообще-то ружье было не его, а дедово, и весь оставшийся вечер отец провел, возмущаясь легкомысленностью сына. Правда, Джаред не слышал ни единого слова из этой великолепной гневной речи.   
\- Оборотней не существует, оборотней не существует, оборотней не существует…  
И так до самого рассвета, не сомкнув глаз.   
Признать, что увиденное в лесу было вовсе не горячечным бредом и не последним сигналом переутомленного организма, означало подвести черту под прежней жизнью. Вот вам новый опасный уродливый мир, распишитесь и живите. Вернее, выживайте, потому что прямо за углом вас может поджидать любое чудище из детских сказок и малобюджетных фильмов ужасов. А все, что вы знали раньше, все, на чем зиждились основы основ вашего мироздания, это так. В лучшем случае полуправда. Грубая рамка истинной картины мира, на которой такие, как вы, прорисованы всего лишь несколькими легкими мазками, как низшие звенья пищевой цепи.   
Первым делом на следующее утро Джаред позвонил на работу и выторговал у начальства двухнедельный оплачиваемый отпуск. Нет никакого мистического мира, сокрытого от глаз доверчивых мещан. Он просто пахал, как вол, последние месяцы, и таким оригинальным способом изнуренный организм потребовал залуженный отпуск. Так пусть получает, ради Бога, лишь бы больше не выкидывал подобных фокусов!  
А потом были блаженные две недели безделья. Здоровый семнадцатичасовой сон, героические вылазки к холодильнику, отключенный мобильник и редкие измены спортивному каналу с передачами Дискавери. Рецепт идеального отдыха для расклеившихся барменов. Уже на пятые сутки из его головы в неизвестном направлении вальяжно утекли все до единой крамольные мысли, оставив за собой лишь приятную пустоту. Оборотни, говорите? Конечно-конечно. И три рабочие смены подряд, увенчанные бутылкой пива на пустой желудок не имеют абсолютно никакого отношения к появлению нечисти в лесах Техаса.   
К исходу тринадцатого дня миссию можно было смело считать исполненной. Падалеки отоспался на год вперед, а здравый смысл окончательно разгромил хмельные галлюцинации…  
И именно в этот момент в его дверь постучали.   
\- Курьерская служба, - представился приятный зеленоглазый мужчина в набившей оскомину желтой униформе. - Доставка для мистера Падалеки.  
\- Это я.   
\- Джаред Тристан Падалеки? – на всякий случай уточнил посыльный.  
\- Да, я же сказал…  
Последним, за что зацепилось ускользающее сознание Джареда Тристана Падалеки, была официальная улыбка, медленно расползающаяся в звериный оскал, и горящие знакомым золотом глаза.


	2. Суд

Джаред очнулся, прижимаясь щекой к сырой земле. Вокруг стояла кромешная тьма, единственный слабый луч света с трудом пробивался сквозь крошечную щель в потолке. Затылок пульсировал тупой болью, и на ощупь там была шишка размером со страусиное яйцо, не меньше.   
\- Эй?! Кто-нибудь?! Помогите!   
Он видел что-то подобное в кино по крайней мере дюжину раз и всегда думал: «Ну что за идиоты?». И вот ведь как получилось. Оказалось, что надежда, наивная, неистребимая, плевать хотела на голос разума с высокой колокольни.   
\- Я здесь!!!  
А вокруг только тишина и темнота. И звериный оскал того Зеленоглазого под опущенными веками.   
Миф. Чертова страшилка! Сказка, в мгновение ока затянувшая его в какую-то мрачную параллельную реальность безо всякой надежды на спасение. Джаред кричал, пока не сорвал голос и из горла не полезли колючие хрипы. Он облазил на ощупь всю комнату, спотыкаясь черт его знает обо что, и, наконец, отыскал широкую лестницу, ведущую прямиком к наглухо запертой двери. А когда полоска света на потолке погасла во второй раз и силы окончательно иссякли, пленнику осталось лишь, коченея от холода, покорно принимать пытку неизвестностью. В угасающем сознании, вцепившись, словно коршун, пульсировала страшная мысль: «Возможно, он умрет в этом подвале».  
Падалеки не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем тишину разорвало в клочья оглушительным лязгом засова, и по глазам ударил резкий искусственный свет. Наверху стоял тот самый зеленоглазый че… оборотень. Пора уже прекращать заниматься самообманом. Тот самый зеленоглазый оборотень.   
\- Поднимайся, - приказал он с такой едкой смесью презрения и ненависти в голосе, что Джаред невольно попятился назад. Зеленоглазый спокойно вытащил из-за пазухи глок и, не целясь, выстрелил пленнику под ноги.   
\- Как видишь, я тоже хорошо умею обращаться с оружием. Следующая угодит в коленную чашечку, и тебе придется ползти ко мне по этой лестнице.   
С такой мотивацией Падалеки с места как ветром сдуло. Едва они поравнялись, стражник схватил его под локоть и потащил за собой по залитому солнцем коридору с заманчиво-хрупкими французскими окнами. Казалось, долгожданная свобода была так близка… Но с мечтой о побеге пришлось расстаться, как с неосуществимой. Из такого захвата можно вырваться, разве что попрощавшись с рукой.  
\- Кто вы такие? Что происходит?   
Разговаривай. Кажется, именно так учили девочек из бара на семинарах по самозащите: «Всегда разговаривай с похитителем, не позволяй ему превратить себя в очередное безликое тело». Но, согласитесь, вооруженный оборотень как-то слабо вписывался в стандартную схему.  
\- Вот сейчас и узнаешь, - осклабился тот, выставляя напоказ острые клыки, и остановился перед массивной дверью с резными узорами. – Вперед.   
Переступив через порог, они оказались в маленькой овальной комнате с высоким потолком и каменными балконами на месте замурованных окон. Выглядывавшие оттуда люди – хотя, причем здесь люди? – смотрели на Джареда ой как недобро. Будто свора голодных псов, примерявшихся к добыче. Раздерут на куски, кому больше достанется, и обглодают до костей. За спиной снова лязгнул тяжелый засов, и сердце подскочило к горлу. А сверху полетело довольное рычание. Зеленоглазый даже проехался носом вдоль его шеи, вдыхая полной грудью, затягиваясь опьяняющей смесью страха и отчаянья, словно чистым кокаином. Легкие сдавило спазмом от ужаса. Но тут жилистый мужчина в возрасте, сидевший как раз напротив пленника, поднялся с места, и в комнате мгновенно воцарилась почтительная тишина.   
\- Для начала я хотел бы поблагодарить Совет за то, что вы смогли собраться так быстро, - это без сомнений был голос лидера. Четкий, спокойный, уверенный. Не оставляющий места для сомнений. – Хотел бы я, чтобы у меня был более радостный повод, но увы. Без малого три недели назад этот человек, Джаред Тристан Падалеки убил одного из моих волков.  
По комнате прокатилось угрожающее рычание, и мужчина крепко сжал плечо сидящей возле него молодой блондинки в черном платье.  
\- Отпечатки обвиняемого остались на ружье, брошенном рядом с телом, и мой сын видел собственными глазами, как он убегал с места преступления.   
Зеленоглазый сделал шаг вперед и коротко кивнул, подтверждая слова отца. А потом он заговорил:  
\- Мы вместе охотились. Рид погнался за зайцем, а буквально через пару минут прогремел выстрел. Я побежал в направлении звука, и увидел этого…  _человека_. Он стоял над телом, а потом просто бросил ружье и смылся, как трусливый щенок!  
На этих словах оборотень умудрился ошпарить Джареда взглядом, в котором плескалось примерно столько же злобы и ненависти, сколько в покрасневших глазах блондинки. А это, поверьте, очень много.  
\- Закон гласит, что наша жизнь - дар Старших Богов, и любой, кто осмелится отнять этот дар, должен возместить его собственной смертью. Я ждал три недели и требую у Совета немедленной казни!   
Это какой-то сюр. Такого просто не может случиться в реальности: кучка мифических чудовищ судит его за убийство. Только вот проснуться почему-то все никак не получается.   
\- У вас есть, что сказать в свою защиту, мистер Падалеки? – без особого интереса осведомился вожак.   
Его осудили и приговорили еще три недели назад. В тот самый момент, когда Джаред спустил курок. Нынешнее представление – всего лишь дань традициям. Сейчас папочка даст знак, и сына – этот зеленоглазый монстр, дрожащий от нетерпения у него за спиной, - отхватит от бока увесистый шмат на потеху собравшейся публике.   
К черту! Умирать – так с музыкой! Он и так уже держится на одном адреналине.   
\- Вы здесь все с ума посходили! Ваш Рид пытался меня убить, я все лишь оборонялся! На меня напал разъяренный волк, и последнее, о чем я думал, так это об оборотнях! К тому же, разве… разве вас можно убить простой пулей?  
\- А ты много думал над тем, как убить оборотня, да, человек? – прорычала блондинка.   
Прежде, чем кто-то успел понять, что происходит, она стряхнула с себя верхнюю одежду и соскочила с балкона. Только вот на пол вместо хрупкой заплаканной девушки приземлилась белая волчица.   
\- Макензи! – закричал вожак, но было поздно.   
Животное начало уже подмяло под себя человеческий разум, с хрустом сломав все барьеры, и разъяренный зверь прыгнул на жертву, вонзая клыки в вожделенную добычу и верша свое правосудие…


	3. Хозяин

Тьма отступала медленно, неохотно уступая свои позиции. Плечо горело огнем, в раздавленном теле не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы открыть глаза, но, кажется, он был все еще жив. Почему он все еще жив?   
\- …я вообще не могу поверить, что мы ссоримся из-за человека! – где-то опасно близко рыкнула блондинка, которая теперь до конца жизни будет приходить к нему в ночных кошмарах. – Он убил Рида, и Джош видел это собственными глазами! Что еще тебе надо?!   
\- А я не могу поверить, что вы собираетесь казнить парня только за то, что он защищал свою жизнь! – ударил по стенам незнакомый голос. – Мы все прекрасно знали Рида. Он не был пушистым волчонком, и лично я готов дать этому охотнику награду за чистку популяции. Припугнули бы парня немного и отправили домой. Он бы в жизни рта не раскрыл, его бы собственная родня мигом упекла в палатку повышенной комфортности.   
\- Он убил мою Пару! Из всех волков на свете ты должен понимать меня лучше других.  
\- Даже не начинай, Мак! Если бы ты действительно так думала, мое извещение о вашей пародии на суд не затерялось бы в пути! Хорошо хоть Лорен догадалась позвонить.  
\- Ну, разумеется, Лорен, - вызверилась блондинка. - Кто же еще кроме этой беспородной суки!   
Интересно, Лорен доживет до заката?   
\- Ты говоришь о моем друге.  
\- Это теперь так называется…   
\- Довольно! – а вот и папочка. – Я правильно понял, что вы с Джошуа намеренно не известили брата о собрании Совета?  
\- Да, конечно, намеренно! – наконец-то включился в семейную перебранку Зеленоглазый. – Если бы не он, все было бы уже кончено, а теперь этот защитник сирых и убогих нам все мозги выебет!  
Да чтоб тебя, балованный папенькин сынок! Мозги, значит, он свои бережет до первой брачной ночи.   
Я жить хочу, слышишь!   
\- Дайте нам с Дженсеном поговорить наедине.  
И все звуки смолкли. Оборотни подчинились вожаку без единого рыка, бесшумно выскользнув из дома, наперед уверенные в победе. Трое против одного, которому вдруг ударила в голову блажь защищать чужака, фактически живого мертвеца. Шикарный расклад!   
\- Итак, как будешь меня убеждать?  
\- А никак. Я сам был далеко не в восторге от Рида и его претензий на твою сестру. Парень действительно достоин награды.  
\- Так ты в награду собираешься позволить Макензи растерзать его на главной площади? – неожиданно зло и откровенно оскалился – наверняка, оскалился - сын. Должно быть, в этой семейке хищников он считался паршивой овцой. Травоядным.   
\- Я не могу предпочесть человека волку, - просто ответил вожак.   
Твою мать!..  
\- Твою мать!..   
\- На твоем месте, сынок, я бы крепко задумался, а хочу ли я встать во главе этой стаи. Потому что если зимой Совет выберет тебя, а не Джоша, о принципах придется забыть. Вожаку важны только его волки. Не закон и уж конечно не справедливость! И не имеет совершенно никакого значения, как лично я относился к Риду! Он давал мне такую же присягу, как все остальные, и ни разу не ослушался ни единого приказа! Хочу я того или нет, его смерть должна быть отомщена! Мне казалось… нет, я надеялся, ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать: с властью приходит гораздо больше обязанностей, чем привилегий.  
Под конец этой поучительной тирады, достойной самых темных закоулков большой политики, вожак все же сумел обуздать свой дикий темперамент, и голос его звучал намного спокойнее. Но так… разочаровано, что даже Джареду невольно стало обидно за своего защитника. Он и сам был большим специалистом по неоправданным надеждам и прекрасно знал, каково это: не дотягивать до планки.   
А защитник, меж тем, молчал, как рыбка. Кажется, его сопротивление медленно шло ко дну, налетев на неприглядную реальность, как один знаменитый «непотопляемый» лайнер на не менее знаменитый айсберг. Или нет?  
\- Должен быть другой выход.  
\- Вообще-то он есть.  
Вот так. Огромный страшный волк на самом деле оказался старым лисом, который с самого начала умело вел сына к следующему вопросу:   
\- Какой?  
\- Дженсен, ты же юрист, не мне учить тебя, что при желании любой закон можно обойти. Сказано лишь, что отобравший у стаи жизнь, должен вернуть ей взамен свою собственную…  
\- И ни слова о смерти, - подхватил защитник.   
\- Вот именно.  
А ведь верно. Ни слова о смерти. Вот только… как еще можно вернуть жизнь?   
\- Но тогда… есть только один вариант.  
\- И снова верно.  
\- Он будет сопротивляться.  
\- Для человека это единственный шанс остаться в живых, надеюсь, он достаточно умен, чтобы понять это.   
\- Но почему именно я?  
Кажется, оборотню не очень-то нравилась эта затея.   
\- Потому что больше никто не пойдет против Джоша. Разве что Макензи, но тогда этот мальчишка через неделю сам будет умолять меня о смерти.   
\- Но я не…  
\- Ты можешь, - отрезал вожак, отметая на корню все дальнейшие возражения. - И хочешь. Я еще не настолько стар, чтобы не учуять, насколько сильно ты хочешь, сын. Подумай об этом. Если ты заявишь свои права, я поддержу тебя перед Советом. Если же нет, с закатом человека выведут на главную площадь, и Макензи отомстит за смерть своей Пары, как умеет.  
…когти вспарывают кожу, впиваясь в тело легко и весело, словно нож - в растопленное масло. Зубы раздирают плоть, скребут о кости, оставляя отметины на века. И в самый последний миг, уже почти переступив порог между жизнью и смертью, он слышит довольный сытый волчий вой...   
Нет, не надо больше Макензи, пожалуйста!   
И словно вторя его страхам, оборотень окликнул уходящего вожака:  
\- Папа! Я согласен.   
Он щелкнул зажигалкой и раскурил сигарету. Бросил в бокал два кубика льда, плеснул чего-то под настроение. А потом... Потом опять тишина и темнота, будь прокляты эти бесшумные волки! Прошло, наверно, полчаса, если не больше, прежде чем его защитник решил навестить чудом выжившего пленника. Джаред едва успел зажмуриться прежде, чем распахнулась дверь и в комнату хлынул яркий свет.  
\- Ты, правда, думаешь, что четыре оборотня не услышали, как изменилось твое сердцебиение после пробуждения?  
Черт! Падалеки послушно открыл глаза. Перед ним стоял высокий мужчина, пугающе похожий на Зеленоглазого, только гораздо… ну да, привлекательнее. Он мог бы быть чертовски привлекательным, если бы не был зверем.   
\- Ты все хорошо расслышал?  
\- Да, спасибо, что спали мне жизнь.  
\- О, не благодари, - слишком горько для победителя усмехнулся оборотень. – Я Дженсен, твой новый хозяин.


	4. Лорен

Подумать только, еще неделю назад он отмечал с коллегами завершение тяжбы Уилксов и мечтал об отпуске!   
Ну… Мечты сбываются. Теперь он счастливый владелец полуживого – или правильнее все же будет сказать «полумертвого»? - человека. И если тот еще не возненавидел его, то это наверняка пройдет после первой же ночи брачного сезона. Пока что Дженсен оставил пленника без объяснений, спеша на собрание Совета, но позже, когда все формальности будут улажены и фраза «публичная казнь» перестанет выскакивать через слово, как черт из табакерки, им все-таки придется поговорить. А сейчас следует подумать о другом.  
Например, о симпатичной брюнетке, лениво раскачивавшейся в беседке у дома.  
\- Наши старейшины тебя утомили?  
\- Они – нет, а вот ваша младшенькая утомит и мертвого. Знаешь, ты сделал бы стае огромное одолжение, если бы завел ее в лес и бросил, пока она была еще щенком.   
«Нежная любовь», полыхавшая между Лорен и Макензи холодным пламенем, уже давно стала притчей во языцех. Необременительный роман старшего брата со странной скрытной девицей с окраины казался молодой волчице предательством по отношению к погибшей подруге. И никакие оправдания, никакие мольбы и угрозы не могли усмирить пожар ее пламенного гнева. Тем паче, что Коэн, всегда державшаяся в тени, оказалась той еще фурией, и запросто могла «уложить соперницу на лопатки» что на словах, что на деле.  
\- Твой брат, кстати, тоже в ударе. Так сладко говорит! Я даже почти забыла, что он просит растерзать бедного паренька на части. Мне все больше и больше кажется, что ты единственный адекватный представитель в нынешнем помете Эклзов.   
\- Отец встанет на мою сторону.  
\- Так значит, это правда? Ты собираешься заявить свои права на человека?   
В ее циничных устах это звучало так… мерзко, что Дженсена аж передернуло от отвращения к самому себе. Можно до хрипа твердить о тонкостях закона и юридических лазейках, но неприглядная истина заключается в том, что он действительно хочет этого человека и отчасти именно поэтому зашел так далеко.  
\- Я надеюсь, это ничего не изменит между нами? Скоро начнется брачный сезон.   
Ему очень не хотелось терять Лорен. Волки, лишившиеся своей Пары, считались в стае бракованным товаром. По природе своей их вид моногамен. Хищник, нагнавший добычу, уже никогда не выпустит ее из своих лап. А тем, у кого добычу вырывают силой, не ведомо истинное единение двух жизней. Все, что они могут предложить друг другу – лишь грубая подделка, суррогат, не имеющий ничего общего с нерушимой связью двух половинок воистину единого целого.   
Дженсену едва исполнилось двадцать, когда погибла Дэннил, его ярость и скорбь давно были похоронены под толщей лет. Оборотня полностью устраивала его нынешняя жизнь, и в сексе он предпочитал именно людей с их легким флером пьянящего порока. Ровно триста шестьдесят четыре дня в году. И лишь в одну единственную ночь, самую первую ночь брачного сезона, когда инстинкты со счастливым воем вырывались на свободу и кровь металась по венам, словно в клетке, сама природа вела его к самке. Эклз мог лишь догадываться, зачем все это нужно Лорен, но по какой-то причине вместо того, чтобы искать свою истинную Пару, она предпочитала терять время с ним.   
Вот и сейчас по лицу волчицы скользнула тень сомнения, но она лишь спокойно улыбнулась.  
\- Конечно, нет. Иди, а то твоя семейка точно убедит Совет казнить парня.   
Да и ей ни к чему лишние свидетели. Как правильно заметил Дженсен, скоро начнется брачный сезон, а значит, пора навестить домик на окраине леса.   
Это неприятное соседство не давало оборотням покоя. Свербило где-то на периферии сознания, будто назойливый комар, не позволяя расслабиться ни на мгновенье. Ведьму откровенно боялись. Кто знает, на что еще способна старуха, превращавшая волков в обычных людей? Поговаривали, что когда-то она была одной из них, пока однажды… Честно говоря, никто не знал, что случилось однажды, была ли ее сила наградой или наказанием. К ней шли, когда нечего было терять, а за помощь платили втридорога, ни на что не надеясь. Наверно, это многое говорило о молодой волчице, которая могла пробраться через чащу леса к ветхому домику ведьмы с закрытыми глазами.  
Дверь, как всегда, была гостеприимно приоткрыта, и Лорен привычно шагнула через порог. Ее сердце уже давно не замирало от страха при виде этой женщины и той силы, что ластилась к ней, как щенок.  
\- Ты опоздала. Все давно готово.   
И верно: на столе уже стояла склянка с красно-бурым зельем. Треть ее собственной крови, треть вытяжки из трав, набиравших силу на болотах, и треть полузабытой старой магии. Одним глотком за полчаса до первой ночи брачного сезона, и на целый один год несбыточные грезы становятся явью.   
\- Спасибо.   
Драгоценное снадобье тут же перекочевало к ней в карман. Обычно это означало конец визита. Но было еще кое-что: вопрос, вертевшийся на языке годами.  
\- Я никогда не спрашивала, почему вы не берете с меня платы?  
\- А у тебя есть чем меня заинтересовать? – с хищной улыбой спросила ведьма.   
Ей нравились жутковатые слухи, витавшие вокруг этого старого дома. Благодаря им глупые оборотни предпочитали трижды подумать, прежде чем нарушить ее покой. Но некоторые, такие как это отчаявшееся дитя, все равно находили сюда дорогу, и что она могла потребовать у них взамен на помощь?   
\- Видимо, нет.  
\- Я не беру с тебя платы, потому что платить пока не за что.  
\- Но как же?.. Зелье… оно работает как часы! Каждый год!  
Разумеется, оно работает, иначе зачем бы ей приходить сюда раз за разом, рискуя собственной жизнью? Ведь если кто-нибудь узнает, если кто-нибудь расскажет Эклзам… Тогда Макензи будет вымаливать у Совета право казнить ее вместо человека.   
Но к изумлению Лорен в ответ ведьма лишь снисходительно рассмеялась. Совсем как умудренная годами мать, разъяснявшая неразумному ребенку прописные истины.   
\- Знаешь, когда-то я была совсем как ты. Проблемы, правда, были диаметрально противоположные, но мне тоже казалось, что все можно исправить, если сильно захотеть. Это зелье - всего лишь отсрочка. Тебе не получить того, что ты хочешь, с помощью магии.   
\- Откуда вам знать?   
\- Я видела твое будущее, девочка, так что просто поверь: тебе не обмануть свою судьбу. Это никому не под силу.  
Она однажды пыталась и заплатила за урок смирения дорогой ценой. Но прерогатива молодости - глупость и упрямство.   
\- Я все же попытаюсь.  
\- Как знаешь.  
Казалось, на этом ведьма потеряла к гостье всякий интерес, вернувшись к своим травам. Но стоило только волчице взяться за ручку двери, как тихий скрипучий голос ее остановил:  
\- И еще кое-что, Лорен. Этот человек, которого пытается спасти младший сын Алана.  
\- Да?  
\- Держи с ним свои ушки востро, он с легкостью может разрушить все, что ты так долго создавала.


	5. Lege

Домой он вернулся только за полночь. Позади был словесный спарринг с разъяренным братом и полновесная драка с обезумевшей от горя сестрой. Зато Совет наконец-то прислушался к его словам. Все мечты молодого волка были только о мягкой подушке и более-менее пригодной для отдыха горизонтальной поверхности. Но, едва переступив через порог, он услышал, как оглушительно громко бьется о ребра сердце человека. А сладкий аромат его страха и вовсе можно было учуять с улицы. Бросив тоскливый взгляд на приоткрытую дверь в собственную спальню, Дженсен рыкнул с досады и поплелся в комнату для гостей.   
Хорошо хоть, парень больше не пытался притвориться спящим. Он смотрел на нового хозяина во все глаза, и сердце в его груди с каждым ударом разгонялось все быстрее и быстрее. Должно быть, это чертовски страшно: лежать в темной комнате и ждать смерти. Или не смерти.   
\- Послушай, я безумно устал и очень хочу спать, так что давай отложим разговоры до завтра?  
Человек лишь коротко кивнул. Кажется, слово «завтра» внушало ему некую надежду.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты понял: никто больше не причинит тебе вреда, теперь ты под моей защитой.  
\- Я стану таким же, как вы? – едва слышно выдохнул Джаред. Эти мысли, эти страшные мысли о превращении в монстра кружились в его голове, переплетаясь с ужасами обещанной казни.   
\- Что?  
\- Эта блондинка… ваша сестра, она меня укусила.  
Ах да, люди и их воображение. Дженсен никогда не понимал, почему, следуя этой псевдо-логике, они не бьют тревогу при укусе комара или хомячка? Но нет, почему-то никому не хотелось становиться человеком-грызуном, в цене всегда были только оборотни и вампиры.   
\- Таким, как мы, можно только родиться. Это дар. А теперь спи, тебе сейчас нужно восстанавливать силы. Обещаю, ты умрешь человеком, но перед этим проживешь еще долгую жизнь.  
Он не смог добавить «счастливую», но искренне надеялся, что пленник этого не заметил.

 

На следующее утро Дженсена разбудил непонятный шум в комнате для гостей. Подумать только, этот идиот додумался встать на ноги, хотя после спарринга с Мак постельный режим прописан ему еще на неделю как минимум. Люди! И ведь ему приспичило прогуляться не в десять и даже не в девять, в семь часов утра!  
Как оказалось, парень успел дойти аж до самой кухни и при появлении оборотня замер перед графином с питьевой водой, тяжело опираясь на столешницу. Его сердце тут же сделало в груди весьма рискованный кульбит, а кадык соблазнительно проехался по горлу. Ни дать, ни взять приглашение к сытному завтраку. Волчьи инстинкты Дженсена хищно облизнулись и довольно заурчали при виде такой провокационной картины.  
\- Пожалуйста, перестать так меня бояться, - попросил он, воюя со своей животной половиной, - твой страх… искушает. И не в самом лучшем смысле.  
Но сердце человека после этих слов предсказуемо забилось еще быстрее. Черт! Кажется, это будет сложно. В доказательство своих добрых намерений волк, стараясь двигаться как можно медленней и держать руки на виду, откупорил графин и, не разрывая с пленником зрительного контакта, наполнил его стакан до краев.   
\- Спасибо.  
Умный мальчик. Не кричит, не делает глупостей. Подстраивается под ситуацию.   
\- Тебе сейчас нельзя напрягаться, иначе швы могут разойтись. Лучше присядь.   
Самостоятельный путь до ближайшего стула отнял у человека слишком много времени и сил, и Дженсен с радостью предложил бы свою помощь, но боялся, что даже от самого невинного прикосновения будет больше вреда, чем пользы.   
\- Думаю, ты уже догадался, что произошло?   
\- Я убил оборотня, - сосредоточенно рассматривая что-то, видимое лишь ему одному, на дне своего стакана, пробормотал парень. - Господи, как же безумно это звучит!  
\- И тем не менее. Наш закон не в пример вашему гораздо более суров к убийцам. У нас не бывает никаких смягчающих обстоятельств. Жизнь – это дар, и отобравший ее должен отдать стае взамен свою собственную.   
\- Значит, то, что он напал на меня, не имеет значения?  
\- Никакого. Мне жаль.  
И это чистая правда. Ему, действительно, было искренне жаль еще одну изломанную в щепки жизнь, принесенную на алтарь отмирающих догм. Но все же, чувствуя себя последней сволочью, Эклз продолжал старательно гасить и без того едва тлеющие искры надежды. Надежда – не самая лучшая компания для пленника. Чем быстрее он смирится со своим наказанием, тем лучше для всех. Дженсен прекрасно понимал, что не сможет долго настаивать на том, во что и сам ни секунды не верил.   
\- Вы сказали вчера, что теперь вы мой хозяин?  
\- Все верно.  
\- И что это значит? Дело в деньгах, вам нужен выкуп?   
Итак, они добрались до самого сложного.  
\- Джаред, боюсь, ты неверно понял ситуацию. Мы – не колумбийский наркокортель, да и ты – не сын миллионера. Нас не интересуют деньги. Ты убил волка, отныне твоя жизнь принадлежит этой стае. Я всего лишь попросил вожака подарить ее мне вместо того, чтобы отдавать Макензи. Иными словами, теперь ты мой раб.  
Вот оно. То, чего так ждали брат с сестрой. Самый прекрасный аромат на свете. Капля сладкого страха, эссенция дурманящего гнева, кипящей ярости, толика отвращения и горькая нотка отчаяния. Понимание обрушилось на человека, словно рухнувшие небеса, придавив своей сокрушительной тяжестью.   
\- Это безумие! Меня… меня будут искать!   
Он блефовал. Нагло и неумело. И они оба это прекрасно понимали.   
\- Не будут. Две недели назад ты выиграл в радио викторине поезду по культурным центрам Старой Европы и в тот же день послал начальнику заявление об увольнении по электронной почте. Твоя семья уже получила по открытке из Вены и Будапешта.  
\- Они не поверят. Я не тот человек, который может вот так просто сорваться с места…  
Нет, с такой шикарной мимикой ему точно нечего делать в большом покере.   
\- Разве? А мне казалось, именно тот. Или я что-то путаю, и это вовсе не ты дал деру с выпускного бала и объехал полстраны автостопом, плюнув на футбольную стипендию? Это не ты обручился с девчонкой, которую встретил на пенной вечеринке в колледже, а стоя у алтаря, вдруг признался всей церкви о своей нестандартной ориентации? Это не ты бросил университет за полгода до окончания учебы и устроился барменом в заведение среднего пошиба? И, наконец, мое любимое: это не ты угрохал бабкино наследство на развалину у озера, которую теперь гордо именуешь домом.   
К концу перечисления знаковых событий в коротких, но насыщенных двадцати пяти годах своей жизни, сердце человека билось в груди тяжело и громко, словно молот, а сам он был бледен, как покойник.  
\- Откуда вы?..  
\- Не стоит считать нас горской монстров, законсервировавших себя в этом забытом Богом городишке. Мы живем бок о бок с вами тысячи лет. Наши волки работают в полиции, сидят в судах, учат ваших детей, пишут законы. И если мы хотим, чтобы кто-то исчез без следа, он просто исчезает.   
\- Но вы не имеете права…  
\- Напротив, - рыкнул оборотень, пряча стыд за хищным оскалом, - Со вчерашней ночи у меня даже слишком много прав на тебя.


	6. План

Хозяин…   
Джаред проводил дни и ночи своего заточения, повторяя это страшное слово на все лады. Вертел его на языке и так, и этак, пытаясь приноровиться, но каждый раз в душе поднималась тошнотворная волна страха и отвращения. Его никогда не найдут. Да и не станут искать, если оборотень говорит правду. Бросить все и сорваться с места, оставив покой и уют позади – это как раз в его стиле. Всегда в поиске, всегда в погоне за своими неуемными мечтами, для верности сжигая не только мосты – землю под ногами. И вот он, наконец, обжегся. Теперь ему отведена роль минутной прихоти монстра из второсортного фильма ужасов. Домашней прислуги или постельной игрушки. А может закуски, это уж как повезет. А везет ему пока что… Утопленники обзавидуются.   
С одной стороны, с холодной отрешенной рациональной стороны Джаред прекрасно понимал волка. Тот действительно пытался спасти ему жизнь и сделал все, что мог. Просто мог он немного. И по-хорошему, надо быть благодарным и за это. За то, что его не раздерет на куски и не обглодает до костей свора голодных псов. За то, что незнакомый чело… зверь боролся за него с собственной стаей.   
Но быть благодарным почему-то не получалось. Несмотря ни на что его спаситель был одним из них. Чудовищем. Теперь этот волк – его полноправный хозяин, и кто может поручиться, что завтра или через неделю, а может, даже через пару месяцев легкий налет человечности не облетит, словно позолота с новогодней игрушки? Не сотрется под давлением семьи, обнажая мощные клыки и острые когти? Власть над чужим телом, над жизнью кружит голову и легко оттесняет все принципы шквалом запретных темных фантазий. Животное начало испокон веков с легкостью брало верх над самыми достойными из людей. Так почему бы тому, в ком зверя изначально больше, чем человека, не поддаться соблазну. Джаред с ужасом думал о том, что ему придется ложиться под этого монстра. Безропотно подчиняться, раздвигая ноги, и молча терпеть, как положено хорошему рабу, какие бы мерзости хозяин не предпочитал в постели. Навряд ли волк окажется чутким и трепетным любовником. Воображение, не скупясь на детали, уже рисовало картины грубого секса в животной «собачьей» позе, следов от укусов на шее вместо засосов, исцарапанных боков и спины. И растоптанного достоинства. Вот что ждет его впереди, если остаться…  
…если остаться. Ведь как бы хорошо оборотни не охраняли свой секрет, сколько бы охотников не растерзали, стремясь и дальше оставаться в тени человечества, этот городок – не идеальная тюрьма. Там, где есть вход, должен быть выход. Нужно только восстановить силы, присмотреться, найти брешь и дождаться подходящего момента, а дальше… А что дальше? Куда бежать, кого просить о помощи, если врагом может оказаться каждый встречный? Как там говорил оборотень? «Мы живем бок о бок с вами тысячи лет. Наши волки работают в полиции, сидят в судах, учат ваших детей, пишут законы». Они везде, и они знают о Джареде если не все, то хотя бы очень много. Но будь он проклят, если позволит какому-то затрапезному монстру за здорово живешь нацепить на себя ошейник!   
Все-таки прав был старик Ницше: «Если человек знает «зачем», он выдержит любое «как». Стоило лишь появиться цели, даже такой непритязательной, как простое «бежать», и все мгновенно изменилось. Дни перестали тянуться, словно патока, отравляя каждую секунду неизбежностью, раны наконец-то начали затягиваться, разрисовывая плечо витиеватым узором свежих шрамов. Даже волк стал меньше рычать в его присутствии, потому что сердце пленника билось ровнее в предвкушении свободы. Все, что требовалось от Джареда, это внимательно смотреть по сторонам и терпеливо ждать. Терпение, если верить знающим людям, величайшая добродетель.   
Шанс, тот самый, один на миллион, представился парню не сразу. Первые недели он вообще не выходил из комнаты. Разве что в ванную, да и то всегда под неусыпной опекой своего хозяина. Или бдительным надзором, это с какой стороны посмотреть. В душ за ним не лез, и на том спасибо. Да и когда силы начали потихоньку восстанавливаться, его поводок стал длиннее разве что на пару дюймов. Почти круглосуточно рядом с домом кружила Макензи, словно хищник, примерявшийся к облюбованной добыче. Хотя, почему, собственно, словно? Ведь она и была хищником. Молодой голодной волчицей, мечтавшей вгрызться в него зубами, как в кусок свежего мяса.   
Так что Падалеки оказался заперт в одной невероятно тесной клетке с диким зверем. Изредка, правда, их опасное соседство, поделенное поровну между пыткой тяготящим молчанием и мукой бессонных ночей, скрашивала Лорен, играючи прорывавшаяся через осаду. Его спасительница оказалась статной зеленоглазой шатенкой и вдобавок горячей поклонницей богатой коллекции, собранной в баре. Почти все вечера волчица проводила, забравшись с ногами в глубокое кожаное кресло и грея в ладонях пузатый коньячный бокал. Она ни разу не осталась на ночь, предпочитая одинокую холодную постель обжигающему теплу живого мужчины. Да и кавалер был исключительно вежлив, ни на чем не настаивал, довольствуясь лишь целомудренным прощальным поцелуем. И все же между этими двумя определенно что-то было. Не кипучая страсть и не дурманящая нежность, но какие-то права друг на друга они точно имели. Только вот, наплевав на все мифы о волчьей ревности, Лорен почему-то не спешила охранять свою территорию. Быть может, потому, что и с самим Джаредом оборотень пока что вел себя, как долбанный рыцарь? И вот это «пока что» не давало пленнику покоя. В ушах до сих пор звенели слова вожака: «Я еще не настолько стар, чтобы не учуять, насколько сильно ты хочешь». Конечно, его тюремщик вполне мог мечтать о бесплатной домашней прислуге, но в это почему-то верилось с трудом.  
Рискованный план, процентов на шестьдесят уповающий на удачу, появился у парня именно благодаря Лорен. И еще ее машине. Жители этого славного гостеприимного городишки предпочитали по возможности ходить пешком. А еще лучше - бегать на четырех лапах. Так что, покидая каменные джунгли, они бросали своих железных коней в общем гараже при въезде. Для обычного человека, утруждавшего себя разве что скоростной пробежкой до работы, когда металлолом на четырех колесах, доставшейся от отца, объявлял перекур, этот гараж был практически единственным ключиком к свободе. Внутри общины волки не признавали сигнализации. И дело тут даже не в атмосфере абсолютного доверия, царившей в стае. Благодаря старым строгим законам здесь никто не опасался за свою жизнь, а что касается ценностей, игра просто напросто не стоила свеч, ведь даже маленький волчонок в два счета выследил бы вора по запаху. Разумеется, на людей кредит доверия не распространялся, так что все машины были упакованы по последнему слову охранной техники. А это означало, что Джареду все-таки нужен был ключ. Нет, его житейского опыта вполне хватило бы, чтобы пробраться в гараж и вскрыть чью-нибудь скоростную конфетку. Но кто даст гарантии, что чуткие волчьи уши не предупредят его тюремщиков раньше времени? И вот здесь в игру вступала Лорен. В отличие от своего кавалера, чьи тайники так и остались тайной, она хранила все атрибуты городской жизни в резной шкатулке на первом этаже. Да-да, Джаред подслушивал. Знание, между прочим, сила.  
Казалось, что удача наконец-то вспомнила о бедном пареньке, и очень скоро ему представился отличный шанс перейти от теории к практике. День рождения вожака собрал всю стаю у Эклзов. Пожалуй, ждать от судьбы более щедрого подарка было бы слишком самонадеянно. Уговаривая сердце биться хотя бы чуточку ровнее, пленник тихо выскользнул из клетки. Пробраться к Лорен оказалось даже проще, чем он думал. Шкатулка стояла на виду, маня к себе хлипким декоративным замком. «Открой меня, добрый домушник, я полна сокровищ». Правда, на пути к сокровищу Джаред случайно смахнул с полки пузырек с какой-то вязкой бурой жидкостью, но тот упал на ковер и не разбился. Только треснул. Удача отвернулась от беглеца только у ворот гаража, когда, вскрывая замок, он услышал за спиной тихое вкрадчивое рычание. Сердце ухнуло в пятки. Нет. Нет, пожалуйста, только не сейчас!  
Макензи стояла совсем рядом, водя язычком по острым клыкам. Ее глаза горели золотом, а из груди рвалось довольное урчание.   
\- Я молила Богов, чтобы ты оказался достаточно глуп и попытался сбежать, - пропела она полным предвкушения голосом, заведя руки за спину и потянув вниз молнию платья.   
То, что случилось потом, Джаред помнил лишь урывками. Вспышками. Слепящими до рези в глазах вспышками света. Раз – и спину словно обожгло огнем. Он все же попытал счастья: рванул дверь, отделявшую его от свободы, и теперь обезумевший от запаха теплой свежей крови зверь готовился сомкнуть челюсти на его шее. Два – и Макензи уже катается по пыльной земле, сцепившись с другим волком лающим клубком. Три – и Лорен сидит верхом на противнице, одной рукой удерживая ее запястья над головой, а другой – крепко сжимая горло.  
\- Он пытался бежать! – с бессильной яростью рычит дочь вожака. Она тоже была так близка! Так близка!..  
\- Что ж, тогда спасибо за помощь, но дальше Дженсен справится сам. Уверена, твой брат разберется, как наказать своего раба.   
И последнее, что ясно расслышал Джаред перед тем, как его накрыла спасительная тьма, было обеспокоенное «Черт!».


	7. Пакт

Кажется, боль становилась его постоянной спутницей и самой верной подругой. Она потихоньку отвоевывала Джареда у тьмы, возвращая в сознание и даря целый букет ощущений, которые просто не передать словами. Разве что:  
\- Аааааа!!!   
\- Терпи, - без тени сочувствия приказал незнакомый скрипучий голос. – За глупости надо расплачиваться.   
\- Твою бы мудрость да в эту лохматую голову! – где-то пугающе близко мечтательно выдохнул оборотень.  
\- Еще успеется. А вот ты обещал отдохнуть, как только ему станет лучше.  
\- Непременно, - его голос действительно тонул в усталости, словно Эклз провел всю ночь – или ночи? – не отходя от постели больного. Надо же, какой заботливый рабовладелец!   
\- Спасибо за помощь, Нора, на сей раз я бы не справился в одиночку.   
\- Да, уж, Макензи постаралась на славу. Бедная девочка, - горестно вздохнула неведомая Нора.  
Еще раз: как? Бедная? Девочка? Воистину чудные аналогии в этом собачьем питомнике! Страшно даже представить кем, следуя такой извращенной логике, может оказаться он сам. Но прежде, чем Джаред набрался достаточно сил, чтобы разлепить пересохшие губы и спросить, за «помощницей» уже захлопнулась дверь, а его самого вжали лицом в подушку, надавив на затылок невероятно сильной ладонью.  
\- Если ты, сука, еще раз посмеешь так подставить меня или Лорен, я лично разорву тебя на куски, ясно? Я спросил, ясно?!   
И только когда Джареду удалось выдавить из себя что-то более-менее похожее на утвердительное мычание, ему позволили снова вдохнуть.   
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что если бы она сорвалась – всего на одну гребаную секунду! - и причинила вред Макензи, отец бы этого так не оставил?! Почему из-за твоей дурости кто-то должен рисковать жизнью?!  
\- Могла бы и не рисковать!  
\- Могла бы, - охотно согласился тюремщик. Ход его мыслей был кристально ясен безо всяких слов: «И должна была». – И, тем не менее, рисковала. И как только тебе станет лучше, ты на коленях поползешь ее благодарить, понял?  
«Понял», - хотел ответить пленник. Со всей признательностью и покорностью, на которую только был способен и которую, черт возьми, действительно испытывал к своей спасительнице. Но вместо этого с языка слетело едкое:  
\- Понял. Я – неблагодарная скотина, а эта клыкастая сука, уже дважды пытавшаяся мня убить, бедная девочка!  
И оборотень за его спиной снова - в который раз? - устало вздохнул. Кажется, даже заскулил. Вперед, Падалеки, продолжай в том же духе! Пробуй свой поводок на прочность, натягивай его до предела! Тебя уже целых пятнадцать минут не пытались убить. С этим надо что-то делать!  
\- Да пойми ты, наконец: мы совсем не похожи на вас!  
\- Ну да. Люди отменили рабство двести лет назад.  
\- А мы его и не вводили! – осклабился волк. – За всю нашу историю никто ни разу не воспользовался этой дурацкой оговоркой в законе! Но надо же было как-то спасать твою жизнь.  
Вот обязательно все время об этом напоминать? С такими спасителями, пожалуй, никакие враги уже не страшны. Не говоря о том, что просто не нужны.  
\- Я пытаюсь объяснить, что вы можете влюбляться и остывать хоть каждый день, не теряя при этом ни капли себя.  
\- Не каждый день, но… А вы разве нет?  
\- Конечно, нет! Мы созданы парами. Никаких разводов, никаких интрижек, в тот самый миг, когда ты впервые чувствуешь запах своей Пары, все остальные просто исчезают. Эта связь очень похожа на ваши наркотики: один взгляд, и ты уже на крючке. Окружающий мир медленно блекнет, а она затягивает тебя с головой, словно трясина. С каждой новой встречей тебе хочется больше и больше, всего день в разлуке – и тут же начинается ломка. Ты можешь думать только о Паре, растворяешься в ее желаниях, перенимаешь привычки и, наконец, понимаешь, что легче не дышать, чем прожить без нее еще хоть одну минуту. А самое страшное, что это никуда не уходит. В болезни и в здравии, в богатстве и в бедности. Пока старуха с косой не разлучит вас. Макензи всего девятнадцать, а она уже обречена на вечное одиночество. У нее никогда не будет собственной семьи. Ни детей, ни мужа, ни белого домика с аккуратным газоном. Конечно, всегда есть шанс, что она сойдется с кем-то из таких же одиночек, но выбор здесь не очень-то велик. В большинстве своем мы умираем в глубокой старости в собственных постелях. А даже если случится чудо, они оба навсегда останутся волками второго сорта. Закон запрещает одиночкам иметь детей, большинство стай даже не признают браки между ними… нами легитимными. Не говоря уже о том, что и чувства эти тоже второго сорта. То, что творится сейчас с Мак, не объяснить доступными тебе словами. У людей всегда есть возможность начать с красной строки, отстроить новую жизнь на пепелище. А она уже никогда не будет чувствовать себя… целой.  
«Из всех волков на свете ты должен понимать меня лучше других», - вспомнилось Джареду. Его тюремщик знает, о чем говорит.  
\- Что случилось с твоей Парой?  
Он чуть язык себе не откусил, растеряв всю безрассудную храбрость, как только слова слетели с губ. Четко и оглушительно громко в хрупкой тишине. Но дело было сделано. Вот сейчас у оборотня закончится внезапный приступ доброты и милосердия, и полетят клочки по закоулочкам. Его клочки.   
\- Люди.   
«Охотники», - повисло в воздухе немым укором. Заскучавшие фермеры с «шестеркой» Будвайзера и стеной, «украшенной» головами своих жертв. А теперь вопрос на миллион: почему Эклз так упорно держится за Джареда вместо того, чтобы помогать сестре с агитацией и выместить на пленнике злость на людей, превративших его в «волка второго сорта».  
Слава Богу, на сей раз они обошлись без вопросов. Даже у камикадзе, обмотавшегося взрывчаткой, не наберется столько храбрости.   
\- После окончания траура по Дэнни отец отослал меня учиться в один из ваших университетов.  
Мудрое решение. Куда же еще отправлять свихнувшегося от горя хищника, как не в загон с сочными ленивыми овечками? Так держать!  
\- В то время у нас с Джошем было гораздо больше общего, чем сейчас, и папа хотел, чтобы я увидел всю картину, прежде чем сделаю какую-нибудь глупость. А мне тогда очень хотелось сделать глупость.   
Джареда привычно передернуло от отвращения при мысли о «глупостях», которые способны прийти в голову одержимому жаждой мести оборотню.  
\- И что же тебя остановило?   
\- Друзья. Я жил в студенческом общежитии. Бок о бок с врагом, как мне тогда казалось. Вот только моими врагами были студенты-первокурсники, скучавшие по своим семьям, давившие прыщи и ночи напролет зависавшие на телефоне, пытаясь спасти отношения со школьными дружками и подружками. И постепенно пришло понимание того, что нельзя ненавидеть весь вид из-за парочки его неудачных представителей. Но это было уже потом. А первые месяцы, когда казалось, что меня разорвали пополам и часть похоронили в земле вместе с Дэнни, я не мог думать ни о чем, кроме мести.   
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Макензи действительно бедная девочка?  
\- Я хочу сказать, что она сейчас не в себе, и многие волки, начиная с той же Норы, лечившей твою спину, смотрят на ее поведение сквозь пальцы! – с прежним запалом рыкнул тюремщик, но теперь за злостью Джаред ясно расслышал беспокойство. – Да пойми ты, идиот, я ведь прекрасно знаю, что будет следующий раз, и если меня или Лорен не окажется рядом, Мак тебя просто убьет! Она сильнее, быстрее и жаждет крови. Она знает этот город и лес как свои пять пальцев и учует тебя за милю!  
\- Я, правда, все понимаю…  
\- Нет, ты, правда, ни черта не понимаешь, иначе я сейчас был бы в своей постели! Отсюда невозможно сбежать, а даже если было бы возможно, что дальше? Максимум через неделю тебя вернут обратно!   
«Да знаю я!», - хотелось крикнуть парню: «но что с того?! А ты смог бы добровольно нацепить на себя поводок и лечь к ногам хозяина? Смог бы, волк?! Или тебя тоже сводила бы с ума зудящая под кожей необходимость делать хоть что-то? Что угодно, лишь бы не сидеть, сложа руки?»  
Но, разумеется, Джаред молчал. Как ни странно, но его тюремщик тоже. В повисшей тишине он вздохнул особенно громко и особенно устало, словно… выдохся. Матрас услужливо прогнулся под его весом, скрипнув пружинами.  
\- Если тебе так хочется вернуться к своим, Джош с радостью организует встречу. Мы всегда можем выдать тебя человеческим властям. Непредумышленное убийство без криминальной истории плюс побег с места преступления вытянут, максимум, на два – два с половиной года, даже если это будет наш судья. А, поверь мне, это будет наш судья, наши присяжные, наша тюрьма и наши охрана. Тебя возьмут в оборот уже с порога и будет ебать без сна и отдыха всем блоком от зари до зари. Через два года ты выйдешь на свободу и повесишься на первом же столбе или проживешь остаток жизни, пытаясь забыть, что с тобой сделали.  
Он говорил холодным ровным тоном, не запугивая, не сгущая красок, равнодушно раскладывая перед Джаредом пасьянс из неприглядных фактов, чтобы тот, наконец, мог сделать свой выбор.   
\- С другой стороны есть я, и все, что мне нужно, это две недели в году, которые могут оказаться не так уж плохи. К сожалению, это единственный выбор, который у тебя остался. Разумеется, при условии, что ты до сих пор хочешь жить, потому что иначе стоит лишь свистнуть Макензи, и она мигом избавит тебя от мучений. Итак, что скажешь? Ты хочешь жить, Джаред?  
И, несмотря на бесшабашную попытку побега…   
\- Хочу, - сжав зубы, прошипел пленник, и стержень, державший его все недели заключения, сломался с тихим хрустом.


	8. Первый раз

Сделки с собственной совестью всегда были и будут самыми неудачными в истории торговли. Как бы заманчива не казалась цена, однажды ты обязательно поймешь, что здорово продешевил и продался практически задаром. Вот только, увы, на земле не существует силы, способной повернуть вспять время и одарить ребенка мудростью, выстраданной опытом.   
Джаред лежал в темноте, парализованный страхом, прислушиваясь к горящим от напряжения мышцам и обреченно считая минуты. Хотя, на самом деле, Бог его знает, сколько пройдет этих самых минут, прежде чем оборотень переступит порог. 

\- Нам лучше начать спать вместе уже сегодня, - сообщил он за завтраком спокойным будничным тоном, без сомнений учуяв, как пленника окатило волной липкого страха. – Я не уверен, что сумею полностью контролировать себя с началом брачного сезона, и тебе лучше быть…  
\- Растраханным, - мрачно закончил парень, крепко сомкнув веки. Произнести это слово с открытыми глазами, равно как и дать ему соскользнуть с губ волка, не позволил обжигающий стыд.  
Остатки гордости вопили и бились в агонии, хоть голос разума и пытался напомнить, что полноценного качественного секса не было уже месяца три и последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, это звериная страсть.   
\- Мне, правда, жаль.  
\- Если это, действительно, так, почему нельзя просто притвориться?  
\- Да потому что каждый волк в стае учует, притворяемся мы или нет, – терпеливо объяснил тюремщик, пытаясь сожалением заглушить не к месту проскакивающие нотки нарастающего раздражения.   
\- Но ведь можно же всего лишь… потереться друг о друга?  
Не спешите смеяться. Что еще остается утопающему, кроме как молотить по воде руками и отчаянно хвататься за любую соломинку? Он уже спас свою жизнь. Кто знает, может каким-то чудом удастся сохранить и честь? Но спокойный размеренный голос оборотня развеял в прах его зыбкие надежды.  
\- Джаред, мой запах должен быть не столько на тебе, сколько…  
«В тебе», - осталось недосказанным. Спорить дальше не имело смысла. 

К обеду на прикроватном столике чудесным образом появился тюбик со смазкой. Без презервативов, чтобы...   
Это они тоже обсудили. 

\- Последний раз я проверялся два месяца назад, а с тех пор как-то не было повода.  
Два месяца? Ладно, он – с парнем расстался, а у этого-то что не складывалось? Впрочем, какая теперь разница. Считай, что сложилось.   
\- У меня тоже давно никого не было.  
\- Я знаю.  
Дурацкое обсуждение. 

Впервые в жизни Джаред завидовал Мюррею, для которого секс был просто сексом: набором несложных телодвижений без примеси чувств. С таким подходом всегда можно уткнуться лицом в подушку и немного потерпеть…  
Милостивый Боже, он, действительно, собирается лечь под этого монстра?   
Когда дверь наконец-то предостерегающе скрипнула – из вежливости, не иначе – пленник уже извелся в ожидании неизбежного. Больше часа он лежал, укрывшись хлипким щитом одеяла, тщательно вымытый и еще более тщательно растянутый. Делать это самому вместо того, чтобы как обычно полностью отдаться в руки партнеру, да еще и сжавшись от страха, а не сгорая от нетерпения, было не особенно приятно. Но лучше так, чем лишний раз вздрагивать от прикосновений оборотня. Только тот, похоже, и не собирался к нему прикасаться. Стоял столбом на пороге спальни, явно не решаясь переступить последнюю черту и терзая своими сомненьями сильнее того, что еще только должно было случиться.   
\- Мне, правда, очень жаль. Хотел бы я, чтобы все было иначе. Чтобы мы встретились в твоем мире, - признался он.  
И сознание, словно спасаясь, тут же окутало реальность обманчиво-сладкой дымкой фантазий…  
…вот в бар заглядывает очередной посетитель и заказывает… конечно, виски. Как и у большинства барменов, у Джареда профессиональное предубеждение против взрослых мужиков, цедящих через задорные цветные трубочки детские коктейли с непотребными названиями. Но этот пьет шотландский чистый и не морщится. Симпатичный, явно успешный парень. Дженсен. Настроен крайне дружелюбно. И если бы не толпа народа, Падалеки уже сам давно выпрыгнул бы из штанов под этим плотоядным взглядом…   
…вот они беззастенчиво флиртуют друг с другом весь вечер, уже твердо зная, чем закончится ночь. Вплетая в словесную прелюдию байки из зала суда и рассказы о «подвигах» разбушевавшихся клиентов. Наслаждаясь предвкушением…  
…вот, наконец, появляется Мюррей. Чертов Мюррей, которого никогда не дождешься вовремя! Джаред вручает ему едва смешанный коктейль, как переходящий флаг, и тянет Дженсена к выходу…  
…вот они медленно пробираются к спальне, попеременно вжимая друг друга в стену, оставляя за собой, словно хлебные крошки, сорванную впопыхах одежду…  
…вот Джаред опускается на кровать, сгибает ноги в коленях и, дурея от собственного бесстыдства, тянется за смазкой. А взгляд Дженсена, хмельной и голодный, мазутно-черный, жадно ловит каждое его движение…  
…вопреки всем ожиданиям прикосновения случайного любовника оказываются нежными и даже осторожными. Почти неуверенными. Он словно спрашивает разрешения, скользя ребром ладони по груди Падалеки, и тот нетерпеливо выгибается навстречу скупой ласке. Просит… требует большего. Он два месяца непонятно зачем хранил верность умчавшемуся в закат Питеру! И рука Дженсена послушно движется дальше – вниз – изучая, запоминая. Это похоже на обещание…  
…а вот… а вот… а вот… У Джареда заканчиваются слова, он задыхается от страсти. Или от похоти? Неважно. Посаженное на голодный паек тело превращается в карту наслаждений под искусными руками, и губами, и – Господи Боже! – этим потрясающим горячим членом, распирающим его изнутри. Если бы только любовник отпустил себя хоть на минуту, сорвался с цепи самоконтроля и отдался блаженству…  
…вот сбываются мечты: Дженсен наконец-то забывает о контроле. Вгрызается в его плечо острыми клыками вместо поцелуя и кончает с протяжным воем…   
И хрупкая фантазия пленника разлетается вдребезги, а тело, застывшее на краю бездны, омывает ледяной волной страха. Волк выходит из него с омерзительным хлюпаньем и перекатывается на другую сторону постели, только чтобы немного отдышаться после оргазма. Через пару минут гнетущего молчания за ним наконец-то закрывается дверь.   
Осталось еще тринадцать дней.


	9. Пара

\- Пожалуйста, прости меня…  
Но он не мог. И хотел бы, да не получалось

По утрам от Джареда пахло обманчивым покоем. И Дженсен, с детства поднимавшийся с зарей, часами лежал в своей постели, с упоением вдыхая этот сладковатый аромат. С пробуждением неизбежно приходила горечь ворвавшейся в ночные грезы реальности. В течение дня волка попеременно окунало то в обжигающую ноздри ненависть, то в терпкое отчаяние, то в вымораживающую тоску. А вечером… Ох, лучше бы это снова была ненависть, но нет. Вечером его с головы до пят омывало тошнотворным смирением. Безысходностью. Никогда в жизни Дженсен так часто не лез под душ.   
А еще ему страшно хотелось напиться. Вдрызг. До поющих чертей и танцующих единорогов. Но, разумеется, перед началом брачного сезона об этом не могло быть и речи. Он и так уже один раз «отпустил тормоза». Воспоминания до сих пор подступали к горлу, выворачивая желудок наизнанку. Человек, еще минуту назад цеплявшийся за его плечи, как за спасательный круг в бушующем океане наслаждений, вдруг сжался в комок звенящих от напряжения нервов. Дженсен тогда минут десять лежал в разоренной кровати, репетируя покаянную речь, пока не понял, что Джареда меньше всего интересуют его оправдания.  
С тех пор в их отношениях мало что изменилось. Разве что теперь пленник получал удовольствие от процесса. Да, его тело с радостью отзывалось на каждую ласку, горело и выгибалось дугой вслед за чуткими прикосновениями. Но как не крути с эмоциональной точки зрения это все равно оставалось насилием, и оба они на излете дня поднимались в спальню, как на свою личную Голгофу. А после, стоя под душем и отскабливая с кожи запах чужого отчаяния, волк тоже чувствовал себя поруганным и точно также считал оставшиеся ночи. Они сидят в этой клетке вместе. Просто в разных углах. И он молился всем известным богам, чтобы Джаред тоже это понял и простил его хоть немного.  
Впрочем, конкретно сегодня Дженсену было плевать на человека. Сегодня первая ночь брачного сезона, и его инстинкты мечтали только о Лорен. О нежном мягком теле. О плавных изгибах и плавящемся шелке кожи под ладонью, о крепкой груди и длинных сильных ногах, о жадных губах и горячем лоне. О феерии, о которой они оба будут вспоминать весь оставшийся год.   
Как и ожидалось, Джаред только вздохнул с облегчением, когда вместо поцелуев волк начал нетерпеливо раздавать приказы. Запереться на все замки, закрыться в спальне и не выходить до рассвета. «Без проблем! Хоть до самого Судного Дня!» Впрочем, не важно. Не сегодня. Зверь внутри него сладко выл, предвкушая свободу…   
А вот внутренняя волчица Лорен, кажется, послушно лежала у ног хозяйки, прижав лапами уши и жалобно поскуливая. Вместо того чтобы захлебываться вожделением и медленно терять всякий человеческий облик, как весь остальной город, Коэн металась по дому, собирая чемодан. И если бы не пресловутый брачный сезон, зловонье ее паники приманило бы сюда всех окрестных волков, как магнитом. На дипломатичный стук по приоткрытой двери трепещущее сердце подскочило аж к самому горлу.   
\- Дженсен, - не оборачиваясь, выдохнула она. Как приговор.   
\- Что происходит?  
\- Мне надо уехать.   
\- Какое «уехать»? Пятнадцать минут до полуночи!   
\- Точно, я еще могу успеть! - плутая в только ей ведомых страхах, пробормотала волчица и, бросив полупустой чемодан посреди комнаты, кинулась на улицу. Связка ключей от фальшивой человеческой жизни, зажатая у нее в руке, блеснула в холодном лунном свете.  
Эклз нагнал беглянку у гаража. Напуганную, запыхавшуюся, согретую едва разгоревшейся надеждой на спасение. Вот точно так же, наверно, Макензи несколько недель назад поймала Джареда. Но их невозможно сравнивать: Коэн – полноправный член общины, ей не от кого бежать! Или есть?   
\- Не стой у меня на пути!  
\- Лорен, просто объясни, что случилось. Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне абсолютно все?   
\- Нет, - горько вздохнула волчица, - как раз тебе - не могу. 

 

Даже Дженсен не настолько либерален, чтобы рассказать ему правду. А правда в том, что пятнадцать минут назад ее жизнь дала трещину вместе с этой блядской склянкой, и драгоценное зелье, с семнадцати лет оберегавшее ее свободу, капля за каплей впиталось в ковер. А Лорен так привыкла к его запаху, что даже ничего не заметила!   
«Держи с человеком свои ушки востро, он с легкостью может разрушить все, что ты так долго создавала», - предупреждала ведьма, и ведь как оказалась права. Она спасла парню жизнь, а вот он ее – разбил вдребезги, просто пробегая мимо. И уже не осталось времени, чтобы склеить осколки.  
\- Лорен, - снова позвал любовник. Он терпелив, как опытный охотник, замеревший перед пугливой ланью. Он искренне хочет помочь. Как все-таки жаль, что Боги рассудили в пользу Другого. Бедный, бедный Дженсен, ты снова останешься совсем один.  
Стоило только Эклзу сделать шаг навстречу, как наперерез выскочил крупный бурый волк. Нахохлившийся хищник, уже подобравшийся для решающего броска. И в его взгляде пополам с яростью и обидой наконец-то появилось понимание.  
\- Прости меня, - едва не плача, прошептала Лорен. – Пожалуйста, прости меня.   
Но он не мог. И хотел бы, да не получалось.   
А злой ревнивый волк, наконец-то нашедший свою Пару, с яростным рыком бросился на соперника.


	10. Братья

Пара. Идеальный союз. Две половинки одного целого, двое волков, предназначенных друг другу Старшими Богами. Выточенные один под другого высшей силой. Где надо, дополняющие партнера, где надо, остужающие его пыл или, наоборот, разжигающие жаркое пламя. Всегда вместе, всегда на одной стороне... 

 

Да, ему было велено сидеть в своей спальне и не отсвечивать, но Джаред не был бы Джаредом, если бы всегда делал то, что велено. Даже теперь. Особенно теперь, когда отчаянно хотелось доказать в первую очередь самому себе, что из него еще не вытрахали всю гордость. К тому же в доме стояла подозрительная тишина для звериной случки. А дверь, между прочим, хлопнула аж целых полчаса назад! В общем, тщательно взвесив все «за» и «против», Падалеки все же высунул свой любопытный нос в коридор. А потом на лестницу. А потом, окончательно осмелев – или поглупев? - в гостиную.  
Никаких животных страстей. Волк сидел в своем любимом кресле напротив окна в полном одиночестве, баюкая в объятьях бутылку виски. Видок у него был… Мама дорогая! Зато сразу стало понятно, почему брачный сезон у оборотней длится только четырнадцать дней, если вот это – следы всего одной ночи.   
\- Ты что, вообще не хочешь жить? – вдруг удивленно спросил тюремщик, все так же пристально вглядываясь в дремучий лес, с каждым годом все ближе и ближе подбиравшийся к городку. На сей раз даже самое чуткое ухо не услышало бы в его голосе и намека на тревогу или злость. Лишь искреннее недоумение. И было в этом что-то неуловимо неправильное. Человеческое.   
\- Так ведь тихо же.   
\- И что?   
Действительно, и что?   
\- А где Лорен?  
\- Никогда больше не упоминай при мне это имя, - приказал… нет, всего лишь попросил гордый хищник, от души хлебнув виски прямо из бутылки, не размениваясь на стаканы. С другой стороны, кому вообще нужны посредники? Ни-ко-му.  
Значит, дело тут совсем не в сексе, и следы укусов, нагло вылезающие из-под рубашки, вовсе не отметины отгоревшей страсти.   
\- Что случилось?   
\- Ничего. Правда, ничего… непоправимого, - уже честнее добавил волк под недоверчивым взглядом пленника. - Давай лучше выпьем и посидим немного спокойно, пока это еще возможно? Знаешь, здесь просто потрясающие рассветы…  
Он узнал. Спустя четыре долгих часа невыносимой тишины и напрасного ожидания.   
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея…  
\- Да брось ты, это отличная идея! Виски из тайников Аль Капоне – не спрашивай, как оно ко мне попало, это конфиденциальная информация - изумительный вид из окна и, самое главное… Твою мать, никогда не думал, что однажды это скажу: самое главное - никакого секса!  
Никакого секса. Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться. Никаких обманчиво мягких губ и чутких пальцев. Никаких омерзительно осторожных ласк, не позволявших забыться даже на мгновение. Каждым поцелуем, каждым прикосновением напоминавших, что рядом дрожит от нетерпения голодный хищник. Никаких вымученных оргазмов, раз за разом опустошавших не столько тело, сколько душу. Никакого отвращения к собственному отражению в зеркале.  
Но если уж быть до конца откровенным – с кем же еще, как не с самим собой? – Джаред остался даже не ради этого великодушного пьяного обещания. Он сидел в кресле Лорен, о которой больше нельзя говорить, принюхиваясь к горьковатому аромату пропитавших обивку духов. Наблюдал за тем, как догорают на светлеющем небе последние звезды, и исправно прикладывался к согретой теплом чужих ладоней бутылке. И не делал ни глотка – Дженсен пил за них обоих. И в робких лучах наступавшего на пятки лунной ночи рассвета волк казался так… жалок. Жалок и совершенно не опасен, словно и не было вовсе капкана цепких пальцев и острых зубов, норовивших отхватить кусок от его многострадального плеча. И это каким-то загадочным образом создавало хрупкую иллюзию… Чего? Ну не дружбы же в самом деле?! Да нет, конечно, бред! Просто хищник не может быть раздавлен предательством друга, не может смотреть в окно пустым взглядом и давиться виски, моля о забвении. Это не звериное. Это людское.  
Просто этой ночью Джаред впервые увидел за шаблонным образом из городской легенды – страшно сказать! - человека, которого так отчаянно старался не замечать, но, кажется, все-таки разглядел.

 

Захваченный своим невероятным открытием, Падалеки банально пропустил момент, когда собутыльник вдруг вскинулся, по-звериному повел носом, принюхиваясь, и весь мгновенно подобрался. По горлу прокатился угрожающий рык, и даже волосы на загривке встали дыбом, как холка.   
Пришел.  
\- Джаред, думаю, тебе лучше вернуться в свою комнату.  
\- Но…  
\- Я сказал: живо!  
И, верите или нет, Джаред – хвала Богам! – в кои-то веки не стал спорить. Впрочем, лучше бы он брыкался, как обычно. Был бы отличный предлог, чтобы не открывать эту чертову дверь. Твою мать, Лорен! Ну твою же мать!  
Они на удивление не вцепились друг другу в глотки с порога. И даже немного погодя. Джош разглядывал брата с мрачным удовлетворением, упиваясь мастерски проделанной работой.   
\- Приятно знать, что я все еще могу надрать тебе задницу, Мелкий, - усмехнулся он, вдоволь налюбовавшись, и Дженсен с радостью и облегчением подхватил этот задиристый юношеский тон, который они оба подрастеряли с годами, встав по разные стороны баррикад.  
\- Не обольщайся. Во-первых, я не собирался с тобой драться, а во-вторых…  
Черт!  
\- Ну да, я защищал свою Пару. Мать моя, кто бы мог подумать: Лорен Коэн!  
«Никто», - мысленно согласился волк, а вслух добавил.   
\- Клянусь, если бы я знал…  
\- Дай догадаюсь: ты бы ее послал?  
\- В ту же минуту.   
\- Молодец, - флегматично похвалил брат, - но лучше все-таки напои меня хорошенько, пока я такой догадливый.   
В последний раз они напились вместе на первую годовщину смерти Дэнни. Стащили из отцовского кабинета початую бутылку кальвадоса и надрались в хлам, а потом, перекинувшись, полночи бегали по лесу зигзагами в опасной близости от сонных фермерских домов. После той истории Алан и понял, что с младшим сыном надо что-то срочно решать. С тех пор их с братом жизненные пути здорово разошлись. Нет, они по-прежнему оставались одной семьей, ни политике, ни людям, ни даже, мать ее, Лорен Коэн не под силу этого изменить, но о совместных попойках больше не могло быть и речь. До сегодняшнего… Что там сейчас за окном? Утра?   
\- Макензи будет в восторге: она же так любит Лорен. Особенно в свете последних событий, - горько усмехнулся Джош, принюхиваясь к бутылке. Пахло от нее человеком, Дженсен и сам знал. Прости, братишка.  
\- Отец ее быстро осадит.   
\- Ты думаешь? А я вот боюсь, как бы ему самому не пришлось созывать Совет для доклада.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Мелкий, ну не прикидывайся ты идиотом! Как, по-твоему, взрослая волчица могла игнорировать зов своей Пары, да еще и подавлять собственный?   
Идиотом Дженсен себя никогда не считал, и, разумеется, у него уже был ответ. Стройный, логичный и, наверно, единственно возможный. Вот только он ему совсем не нравился. Одно дело – догадки, мало ли что взбредет на ум пьяному оборотню, но если произнести вслух слово «ведьма», оно превратится… Оно превратится в приговор. Мгновенный и безжалостный, как и принято в стае испокон веков. Вот только, кажется, у пьяных оборотней мысли тоже сходятся.  
\- Вот именно, - хмыкнул Джош, снова прикладываясь к бутылке. - Она должна была что-то принимать. Возможно, какое-то отворотное зелье. Это навскидку, даже думать не хочу о более серьезных ритуалах.  
Лорен до сих пор оставалась чистокровной волчицей, а значит, о более серьезных ритуалах – тех самым, о которых перешептывались впечатлительные щенки – речи не шло. Но это, к сожалению, не меняло сути. Любые контакты с ведьмой, к которой шли, чтобы вернуть богам их дар и замарать кровь стаи человеком, карались по всей строгости закона.   
\- И ты позволишь Совету причинить ей вред?  
Вместо ответа из груди Джоша вырвалось совершенно однозначное рычание.   
\- Ни один волк не тронет и волоска на ее голове, пока я дышу!   
Значит, началось. Быстро, учитывая историю их взаимоотношений.  
\- Нашей семье нужен наследник. Ни я, ни Мак больше не можем иметь детей, так что, думаю, отец не только прикроет вас перед Советом, но и поможет придумать достоверную историю. Вы, главное, обеспечьте родителей внуками.  
\- Мы, возможно, уже, - похвастался брат, снова отнимая у него бутылку.   
За это, пожалуй, стоило выпить. 

 

А Джаред, застывший у приоткрытой двери на втором этаже, мог думать только о том причудливом флаконе, который смахнул с полки, рыская в доме Лорен. 

 

Пара. Идеальный союз. Две половинки одного целого, двое волков, предназначенных друг другу Старшими Богами. Выточенные один под другого высшей силой. Где надо, дополняющие партнера, где надо, остужающие его пыл или, наоборот, разжигающие жаркое пламя. Всегда вместе, всегда на одной стороне...   
И совершенно не важно, чего или кого они хотели от жизни до того, как Луна в своей щедрости вручила их друг другу.


	11. Сбой в системе (начало)

Она чувствовала себя расколотой надвое. Ни о каком двуединстве, ни о какой гармонии двух начал не могло быть и речи. В то время как волчица сладко потягивалась, встречая новый день сытой ленивой улыбкой, женщина готова была непотребно выть от досады. Все оказалось напрасно. Годы убийственного самоконтроля – не дать Ему понять ни словом, ни взглядом – ежегодные посиделки в избушке на окраине леса, за которые ее вполне могли и обязательно казнили бы на главной площади, и постоянная ложь, ложь, ложь единственному волку, чьей дружбой она хоть немного дорожила в этом зверинце. И все полетело к чертям из-за глупого мальчишки, который пронесся по ее славному уютному домику, как слон по посудной лавке. Кстати, о животных…  
\- Доброе утро.   
Да неужели доброе? Хотя здесь, наверно, все зависит от того, с какой стороны посмотреть. А стороны у них всегда были диаметрально противоположные.   
\- Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
Ну, разумеется, хочет! Мечтает днями и особенно ночами. Бесконечно долгими одинокими ночами, когда зверь внутри нее тихонечко урчит, упиваясь собственными фантазиями. Но, к сожалению, мама упорно воспитывала из несмышленого волчонка истинную леди, а леди не пристало знать тех цветастых выражений, что щекочут кончик языка.   
\- Давай останемся просто друзьями?   
И если Эклз ждал чего-то другого – чего угодно, от мольбы о прощении до клятв в пламенной любви – это только его проблемы. Но этот сукин… простите, Донна, ее за грехи нареченный, конечно же, ни на минуту не обманулся в ожиданиях и теперь предсказуемо тихо посмеивался. Над беспросветной женской глупостью, не иначе.   
\- Всегда мечтал о Паре с чувством юмора.  
А ее тело прямым маршрутом от сердца к бедрам окатило жаркой волной предательского возбуждения.  
\- Ну, что ж, мечты сбываются, - осклабилась волчица, перекатившись на живот и закусив край подушки. Уж что-что, а веселую жизнь она ему обеспечит. И да, это была прямая и явная угроза.   
Но то ли обманный маневр с треском провалился, то ли противник привык играть в лиге рангом повыше. На ее опрометчиво оголившуюся спину, пуская сердце в отчаянный галоп, легла горячая мозолистая ладонь. Дерзко и беззастенчиво нырнула вниз, в жаркий кокон одеяла, но подобравшись опасно близко к краю дозволенного, словно передумав, обжигающей лаской скользнула вверх. Подгадила против шерстки. И тело, вторя внутреннему зверю, само выгнулось навстречу.   
\- И все же, - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Джош, перебирая между пальцев ее волосы, совершенно непристойно спутавшиеся после их сумасшедшей ночи, и наверняка вспоминая… вспоминая… О, Боги, Лорен и не подозревала, что это может быть так! – Чем я тебе не угодил, мы ведь вроде никогда не ссорились?  
Ну, разумеется, не ссорились. Он, наверняка, и не подозревал об ее существовании - так, мелькает иногда светло-русая макушка где-то на периферии зрения, и что с того? - пока однажды младший брат, такой похожий, что просто невозможно устоять, ткнув пальцем в небо с удачей утопленника, не скрестил их параллельные пути.   
\- Из тебя так и прет все самое мерзкое, что только есть в нашем виде, - благословляя остатки былого хладнокровия, почти спокойно ответила девушка. - Злость, спесь, безобразная слепая вера в отмирающие догмы. Твоей ненависти ко всему, что живет и цветет за этими стенами, хватит на десяток поколений вперед.   
\- То есть ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я живу с ладу со своим волком? – а за обманчиво ласковым тоном тяжелая ладонь, совсем неуютно устроившаяся на ее шее. - Это то, кто я есть, душа моя.   
Отвечать ему, малодушно спрятав лицо в подушку, казалось неправильным. Хотя и очень соблазнительным.  
\- Нет, ты есть оборотень, существо с двойственной природой. И это только твой личный выбор – даже в человеческом обличье оставаться зверем.  
\- Но ты все равно любишь меня, не так ли?   
Он, конечно, спрашивал не ее. Волчицу, голодную течную самку. Ту, что сама льнула к его рукам и довольно урчала. И прогибалась под скупой лаской, стряхивая мешающее одеяло и выставляя себя напоказ с истинно звериным бесстыдством.  
И ее покорное «да» затерялось в унизительном злом поцелуе. 

 

Так или иначе, все разногласия были забыты ровно на две недели, и ее волчица, наконец-то добившись своего... Ох, проще сказать, чего она не делала. Даже не столько проще, сколько приличней, потому что все неприличное они таки испробовали. А на пятнадцатый день, когда морок немного отступил, настал час расплаты.   
За богатым обеденным столом их было пятеро: Вожак со своей Парой, они с Джошем и злобная пигалица, из последних сил давившаяся собственным ядом под суровым отцовским взглядом.   
\- Дженсен, как ты понимаешь, не смог сегодня к нам присоединиться.   
А она-то что делает в фамильном логове Эклзов? Ах да, ублажает свою Пару, ведь их связь теперь официально закреплена – «И не раз!», - довольно щурится волчица, перебирая порно-коллекцию воспоминаний – и грань между его желаниями и ее собственными с каждой минутой становится все более и более зыбкой.   
\- Мак, солнышко, - пугающе спокойно проворковала Донна, - мне казалось, мы это уже обсудили?  
Аааа… Так вот откуда в стене напротив взялась эта живописная вмятина, подозрительно напоминающая формой исчезнувший горшок с бегониями.   
\- О да, я помню. Эта течная сука превратила нашу семью в посмешище, не говоря уже о том, что нарушила добрую дюжину законов, и ей бы в пору перегрызть горло без суда и следствия!..  
\- Макензи! – предупреждающе зарычал Джош, но не тут-то было. Сестрица уже вошла в раж.  
\- …Но, к сожалению, она - Пара моего старшего брата и мать ваших будущих внуков…   
И все наконец-то встало на свои места. Вот она, загадочная причина, по которой Лорен, сцепив зубы до скрипа, терпят в этом светлом доме и даже пытаются замять встряхнувший стаю скандал с участием обоих сыновей вожака. Ведь закон пестует Пару, как единственно-возможную ячейку общества, а все остальное – это от лукавого, и мера пресечения всегда одна. Была и будет. В своей бессмысленной жестокости первый Совет лишил одиночек почти всех прав, оставив только самую малость – возможность дышать и доживать свой век в глухом одиночестве. Джаред фактически убил двух волков одним выстрелом. Вот оно – унылое будущее ядовитой крошки Мак: родительский дом, полные жалости взгляды прохожих и безбожно избалованные племянники. Яркой и звонкой Дэннил еще до того, как стало ясно, кто ее Пара, завидовало полшколы. Она могла бы стать хорошей матерью и отличной Парой будущему вожаку. А стала кормом для червей в свои неполные девятнадцать, и с тех пор Дженсен предпочитает чужой мир людей их консервативной стае. Они с сестрой теперь оба обрубленные ветви. И только Лорен еще может заставить увядающее семейное древо Эклзов снова плодоносить.   
Они ее уже не отпустят.

 

Той ночью Коэн даже не пыталась заснуть. Слишком много мыслей и слишком мало времени. А рядом совершенно несолидно поскуливал в беспамятстве Джош, и даже это теперь казалось милым. Прошло всего пятнадцать дней, а она уже с трудом находит в нем недостатки. Инстинкт кричал безумное: «Беги! Спасайся, пока они не привязали тебя к себе ребенком». Вот только, прислушавшись к своему неуловимо изменившемуся телу, Лорен поняла, что это прорезался голос у внезапно проснувшегося материнского инстинкта.


	12. Фастфуд

Это был первый и, забегая в будущее, последний раз, когда Джаред видел миссис Эклз. И, знаете, ему хватило. Зато теперь стало окончательно ясно, что Дженсен пошел характером исключительно в отца, потому что вот это… Цепкий, до костей продирающий взгляд, прямая спина и презрительно скривленные тонкие губы… Это Макензи лет через тридцать.   
\- А почему мой сын не вышел встретить меня сам?  
«При живом-то рабе?», - хотелось съязвить человеку, но, слава Богу, инстинкт самосохранения зарезал эту храбрую ремарку на корню. На самом деле Дженсен сейчас не был готов принимать гостей. После задушевной беседы с братом он решил дать пьянству бой, и за две недели победил аж восемь бутылок, почти разорив свой маленький, но гордый бар и - что немаловажно! - совершенно забыв о дальнобойных планах на новоприобретенного раба. Это был единственный положительный момент в его загуле, но все хорошее, как известно, почему-то возмутительно быстро заканчивается.   
\- Мама? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Дженсен, как всегда бесшумно подкравшийся сзади, был трезв, гладко выбрит и свеж, как майская роза. Выкуси, Коэн!  
\- Мы можем поговорить наедине?  
Да на здоровье! Нужны ему волчьи секреты. К тому же практика показала, что если чуть-чуть приоткрыть дверь спальни, то у оборотней не останется от тебя никаких тайн.  
\- Итак, - прогремел в тишине голос его хозяина, - что стряслось?  
\- Все дело в этой девочке, Лорен…  
\- Мам, я действительно не хочу сейчас говорить о ней.  
\- Ты не понял. Она сбежала.  
«Как?!», - пронеслось в голове у Джареда, еще недавно решавшего ту же задачу и получившего вместо ответа набор живописных шрамов от «бедной девочки» Макензи.  
\- Как? – вторил его мыслям оборотень.  
\- Через окно, пока твой брат спал. Джош собирается на поиски, и он в ярости.  
За этой печальной фразой явно следовало продолжение, которое оборотень не желал слышать.  
\- Их семейные дрязги меня больше не касаются, - не сказал – отрезал Дженсен. Довольно. В прошлый раз он отделался малой кровью, зато изрядной долей самоуважения.   
\- Ты главного не знаешь…  
\- И, честно говоря, не очень-то хочу.  
Но, честно говоря, миссис Оборотень было плевать.  
\- Она с ребенком, Дженсен. Срок совсем маленький, но ее запах уже меняется.   
\- Джош никогда не причинит вреда своей Паре. Тем более, если она беременна.  
\- Намеренно – нет, но в его нынешнем состоянии может случиться все, что угодно. Ты же знаешь, какой он…   
«Отморозок? Расист, садист? Напыщенный кретин, избалованный говнюк?», - с наслаждением мысленно перечислял Джаред, пока не услышал деликатное «вспыльчивый». Воистину, материнская любовь слепа.   
\- Прошу тебя, сынок, ты должен присмотреть за братом.  
На самом деле, именно это простое слово – сынок, проще некуда – и решило дело.

 

\- Ты, правда, собираешься ему помогать?   
Дженсен замер в шаге от лестницы, незаметно превратившейся в негласную границу, глухой стеной делившую дни и то, о чем они не говорили вслух, считая каждый про себя оставшиеся ночи. От Джареда, застывшего на пороге своей спальни, шел пряный аромат злости, тонувшей в страхе, и волк внутри него заинтересованно поднял голову, потянув носом.   
\- Я что-то пропустил? С какой стати ты решил, что можешь допрашивать меня? Да к тому же в подобном тоне?  
Сердце пленника тут же ухнуло в пятки, но он продолжал упрямо гнуть свою линию.   
\- Мне казалось, ты лучше всех понимаешь, что Лорен не желает иметь с этой стаей ничего общего. Сколько ваших бесценных законов она нарушила, пытаясь избавиться от Джоша?  
\- Много, - нехотя скрипнул клыками оборотень. Почти все, на самом деле.  
\- А теперь он хочет затравить ее, как зверя, и ты действительно будешь в этом участвовать?  
Джаред и сам себе не мог толком объяснить, почему ему так важно услышать в ответ твердое возмущенное «Нет!». Возможно, после всего случившегося ему по глупости начало казаться, что в этом конкретном монстре есть что-то человеческое? Вот только наши радужные фантазии не всегда совпадают с безжалостной реальностью.   
\- Ты забываешь об одной незначительной детали: Коэн носит под сердцем ребенка моего брата. Единственного наследника, который может быть у нашей семьи.  
\- Но она – мать, и имеет право решать…  
\- Она не имеет никаких прав: щенок всегда принадлежит отцу!  
\- И ты действительно в это веришь? – после всех его пылких речей об отмирающих догмах? – В этот шовинистский бред?   
И к вящему удивлению, вместо того чтобы лепетать оправдания, Эклз вдруг… завыл. Нет. Заскулил.   
\- О, Боги, дайте мне сил! – смиренно попросил он у небес. То есть, наверно, у небес, но на самом-то деле у выбеленного потолка. – Какой к черту шовинизм?! Мы говорим об оборотнях, наш мир – это грубая сила, и если ты этого до сих пор не понял, то, извини, парень, ты дебил! В случае нападения у Джоша гораздо больше шансов защитить свою семью, чем у Лорен. А нападения, к сожалению, до сих пор иногда случаются. Мир не без доблестных охотников.   
\- Но это несправедливо!  
\- А мы сейчас что, говорим о справедливости? – искренне удивился волк.  
И правда.   
\- Ваш мир – дерьмо.  
\- Будто ваш лучше. Он, может, и стал гораздо проще и толерантнее с годами, но в нем все еще полно своих проблем. Да, нам не мешало бы позаимствовать у вас пару законов, и все же я никогда не променяю мою стаю на ваши каменные джунгли.  
Кажется, это было предупреждение. А может быть даже угроза.

 

Дженсен собрался за десять минут и, уже стоя в дверях, вместо прощания настоятельно посоветовал пленнику ради его же безопасности – а еще ради собственных чудом уцелевших нервных клеток - не строить больше «гениальных» планов побега. И негениальных по возможности тоже. Как чувствовал.   
Столб пыли, поднятый внедорожником Джоша, еще не осел, а на пороге, отбивая острыми когтями навязчивый мотивчик на прочной – а прочной ли на самом деле? – двери, уже стояла незваная гостья. Бедная девочка, у которой между клыков застряли кусочки его плоти. И, разумеется, у нее был свой ключ. Твою же!..  
Конечно, играть в прятки с оборотнем – не самая блестящая идея, особенно, когда твой собственный страх, такой сладкий и липкий, прочной путеводной ниточкой ведет не к спасению, а к погибели. Но других, как назло, не было. Парень постыдно прятался в ванной, пока Макензи, принюхиваясь, обходила комнату за комнатой.   
\- Кис-кис-кис-кис-кис, - звонко пела волчица, неторопливо и неотвратимо поднимаясь к спальням. – Ну же, не бойся, я всего лишь хочу поговорить.  
Ну да. А Джаред всего лишь не хотел быть растерзанным на части. Дилемма. Это, в конце концов, просто несправедливо после всего, на что он пошел, чтобы выжить! Вот только, кажется, его личная Немезида уже взяла след. Совсем близко, откровенно предупреждая, скрипнули половицы.   
\- Пораскинь мозгами, человек. Если бы я хотела тебя убить, эта дверь уже давно превратилась бы в щепки.   
Логично. Страшно, но логично. Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха и шумно выдохнув, разгоняя сковавший тело страх, Падалеки выбрался из своего рассекреченного убежища.   
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Как я и сказала: просто поговорить.  
Волчица действительно сидела на кровати, закинув ногу на ногу и всем своим видом демонстрируя чуть ли не полный дзен. Но Джаред, возможно, лучше всех из ныне живущих - а точнее выживших - знал, как обманчиво это спокойствие. Для одного-единственного просчитанного броска этому конкретному оборотню требовалась все-то доля секунды.  
\- И о чем же нам с тобой разговаривать?  
Кроме его мучительной безвременной кончины, на которую эта… девочка – по глазам видно – все еще надеется?   
\- О моем бедном запутавшемся брате, разумеется. Ты ведь понимаешь, что он в тебя влюбляется?  
Так вот что это значит: как громом пораженный. Первые секунд десять Джаред лихорадочно обрабатывал полученную информацию. Следующие тридцать - сопоставлял ее с поведением своего… ну да, насильника. Пусть вынужденного, пусть нежного, но все равно насильника, потому что будь у него выбор… Но выбора-то как раз и не было. А потом, наплевав на последствия, от души рассмеялся. На мгновение в сознании даже мелькнула отвлеченная мысль о том, какой милосердный подарок Провидения - умереть в таком хорошем настроении.  
\- Не вижу здесь ничего смешного, - как по команде вскинулась волчица.  
\- Ну, если ты это называешь любовью…   
\- Представь себе, называю! Или, по-твоему, конфетно-букетный период значит больше спасенной жизни, не говоря уже о ночных бдениях у постели больного?   
Изящный выпад - и туше.   
\- Ты знаешь, что на другой стороне леса живет ведьма?   
Интересно, она издевается? Не хватило силенок перегрызть ему глотку, так теперь пытается банально свести с ума? Хотя… Привычный мир уже давно лежит в руинах, разлетевшись, как хлипкий карточный домик, под натиском безумной реальности. С одной стороны зловещего леса обосновалась стая оборотней, на другой помешивает свое едкое варево старуха с крючковатым носом. Холодное озеро на севере, наверняка, облюбовали плотоядные русалки, а в чаще, спасаясь от гибельного солнечного света, схоронился клан вампиров. Почему бы и нет?  
Тем более что хищница так правдоподобно отводит потухший взгляд и тяжело сглатывает, через силу выдавливая из себя следующую фразу:  
\- Ее именем пугают непослушных волчат. «Если не будешь чистить зубы перед сном, если снова сбежишь с лес, если прогуляешь школу, если, если, если… Придет старая ведьма и превратит тебя в человека».  
И что бы это?.. Ооо.. О! И неожиданно кощунственная мысль о любви, которая готова принести такие жертвы, возложить на алтарь общего будущего половину себя, предательски вскружила голову, обогнав циничное «Не может быть!».   
\- Дженсен не станет... Не из-за меня…   
Он ведь сам так сказал, правильно? «Я никогда не променяю свою стаю на ваши каменные джунгли».  
\- Дженсен - мой брат, и это в некоторой степени делает меня специалистом по всем его глупостям, прошлым и грядущим. А также дает преимущество в планировании.   
И, верите или нет, в последней фразе Джареду почудился какой-то зловещий подтекст. Только не успел он скосить взгляд в сторону облюбованной ванной, как его Немезида… спокойно пустилась в объяснения.   
\- Ты разумеется не чувствуешь, но брачный сезон только-только закончился, и в воздухе еще немного искрит. Мы до сих пор не можем контролировать свои инстинкты, а это очень отвлекает.  
Он, наверно, просто ослышался. Точно ослышался, потому что Макензи Эклз, какие бы благие намерения не вели ее по дороге из желтого кирпича, никогда не стала бы… Но она стала.  
\- Эта мазь собьет со следа погоню, когда Дженсен вернется домой, - плотно закупоренный прозрачный пузырек едва не угодил Падалеки в лоб. А вот за ключами, полетевшими следом, пришлось наклоняться-кланяться в ноги негаданной спасительнице. – Выгляни в окно, видишь старый дом со шпилем? За ним брешь в ограде, о которой никому не известно. В деревьях неподалеку стоит внедорожник с полным баком бензина. У тебя три дня на раздумья, не больше.   
Мазь, крепко зажатая в ладони Джареда, соблазнительно… воняла. Чертовски соблазнительно воняла! Но как справедливо заметила «бедная девочка», никакие искры, витавшие в воздухе, не туманили ему голову.   
\- Зачем тебе помогать мне?   
\- Помогать тебе? – действительно, смешно. – И в мыслях не было! Но я не позволю говорящему фастфуду разрушить мою семью.  
А вот это уже определенно была угроза.


	13. Сбой в системе (окончание)

Они ехали и рычали, рычали и ехали. И эта чертова дорога совершенно точно вела прямиком в ад! Джош упорно цеплялся за уже почти незнакомый ускользающий запах, тонким шлейфом стелившийся по земле. Но при мысли о младшем брате, приставленном к нему вместо няньки, перед глазами все равно исправно темнело. Не самый удачный выбор, мама.   
Интересно, их с Лорен ежегодные случки были всего лишь данью вырывавшимся из-под контроля инстинктам или?.. Из всех волков стаи она выбрала именно его брата из-за банального семейного сходства или?.. Оставшиеся триста шестьдесят четыре ночи в году они действительно были просто друзьями или?.. С кем из них ей было лучше? Нет, не вообще, это-то как раз ясно, но хотя бы в постели? С ним или?.. И еще десятки самых разных, самых отвратительных «или», назойливо зудящих где-то на периферии сознания, колющих прямо в сердце все сильнее и сильнее с каждым разом, будто пробивая броню, и мешающих сосредоточиться на главном. На волчице, упорхнувшей из его постели, словно вор, кутаясь в ночь и прихватив с собой будущее почтенного семейства Эклз. Той, кто должна была стать наградой, а превратилась в очередное испытание. Джош провел годы, не позволяя себе думать о том, что его Пара могла родиться в чужой стае на другом конце света или погибнуть еще щенком. О том, что древний род Эклзов может закончиться на них троих. О том, что в отличие от брата, получившего в откуп у Богов целых два года счастья, ему не суждено даже на короткое мгновение узнать, каково это – любить. Любить и быть любимым так, как умеет только их вид. Преданно, жадно. До самой смерти и еще немного дольше.   
Подумать только, все это время… на соседней улице… глядя на него, как на грязь, приставшую к подошве, скалясь в ответ на любое, даже самое безобидное слово! И ночуя, мать ее, в постели его младшего брата! Ррррр… А впрочем, пусть уж лучше отвлекает. Спасибо, мама, ты как всегда на высоте.  
Вот так в благостной атмосфере всепрощающей братской любви и единения пролетели два дня в пути. Больше, впрочем, похожие на два года в пыточной камере, и Джош уже был морально готов совершить преступление, чтобы не нести это наказание впустую. Как вдруг очередной порыв ветра вместо теплого дыхания просыпающейся природы принес какофонию до боли знакомых запахов. Горчинка темного пива щекотала ноздри, и хмельной охотничий азарт опьянял разум. Приторная сладость страха пойманной в ловушку жертвы расползалась по лесу, словно смола, словно жидкий янтарь, накрывая все на своем пути душным коконом. Воздух звенел от напряжения, свежая теплая кровь манила к себе, как магнитом, и чье-то сердце ухало в груди, словно колокол, отчаянно цепляясь за иррациональную надежду. А еще одно маленькое сердечко билось по-прежнему ровно, не подозревая о нависшей над ними угрозе.  
Джош выпрыгнул из машины прежде, чем к делу успел подключиться разум. Никакого четко продуманного плана действий, его вел только голый инстинкт. Избавиться от мешавшей одежды, перекинуться, и вперед на запах. Лапы сами принесут, куда нужно. А дальше все просто и ясно: перегрызть глотку любому, кто посмеет покуситься на его семью.   
Они оказались совсем близко, двое охотников, накачавшихся Будвайзером, и прекрасная в своем материнстве бурая волчица, угодившая в стальной капкан. И сколько бы разрушительной ненависти не пылало в горячем волчьем сердце, ее никогда не было больше, чем сейчас…  
…голос брата с трудом прорывался сквозь кровавую пелену ярости. Джош пришел в себя в зверином обличье, вгрызаясь в руку одному из охотников, уже отключившемуся от болевого шока, в то время как Дженсен держал другого на прицеле его собственного ружья.   
\- Хватит! Остановись, ты же убьешь его!   
«Убью», - жадно выл внутренний волк: «обязательно убью. Как можно остановиться, когда клыки скребут о кость, а воздух полон хмелем и кровью?». Человеческий разум кричал в унисон с братом, пытаясь напомнить о законах стаи, о святости жизни, пусть даже такой жалкой, как эта. Но зверь вновь зарычал: «Враг!», и крики превратились в шепот.   
\- Тебя казнят! – упорно прорывался Дженсен. – Тебя казнят, как убийцу, и ты никогда не увидишь своего ребенка!   
А Лорен лежала на сырой земле в своем без сомнения прекрасном покрытом зябкими мурашками человеческом теле. Мертвецки бледная от страха и боли, уставшая, потрепанная бегством, но живая. Главное – живая. И Джош нехотя ослабил хватку, перекидываясь обратно. Осторожно разжал клыки капкана, вцепившиеся девушке в ногу, и, легко подхватив ее на руки, понес к машине. Боковым зрением он заметил, как Дженсен вырубил онемевшего от удивления свидетеля прикладом. Безопаснее, конечно, было бы подключить к делу «своих». Накачали бы парня бурбоном, сдали в ближайший полицейский участок, и тот, проспавшись, с легкостью списал бы сегодняшнее представление на пьяные глюки. Но что уж там, пусть развлекается, как хочет. Сейчас главное добраться до ближайшей больницы. Все остальное – потом. 

 

\- Ты помнишь моих родителей?  
Лестница. Кажется, именно так в благословенном детстве Донна в своей бесконечной материнской мудрости заканчивала все до одной непримиримые братские распри. Просто вставляла в пылу ссоры: «Лестница», и неугомонные сыновья от удивления замолкали, хлопая глазами. Оказалось, что и спустя двадцать лет эта топорная тактика все еще чертовски хороша. Страстная, полная угроз и праведного гнева речь, половину которой волк уже успел продекламировать за те пять минут, что врач оставил их наедине, тут же стерлась из подсознания под ноль.   
\- С трудом, - поплутав по закоулкам памяти, признался он.   
\- Они были очень похожи на нас. Отец разделял твои нацистские убеждения о высшей расе, а мама мечтала прожить свою жизнь в мире и гармонии.  
Тут бы Джошу задохнуться от возмущения, но правда - она и есть правда. Даже когда тебе подбирают такую неприглядную компанию.  
\- Они почуяли друг друга в семнадцать… Тогда же, когда и я тебя, кстати. И вся стая хором твердила, что случился какой-то сбой в системе. Но Богам, разумеется, виднее, на все их воля.   
\- Противоположности притягиваются, - безразлично пожав плечами, выдал Эклз прописную истину. - Насколько я помню, твои родители были счастливы вместе.   
\- Конечно, - фыркнула волчица. – А хочешь, расскажу, как это было? Нет, как это будет у нас с тобой?   
И Джош, закованный в доспехи своей непоколебимой веры, почему-то не хотел.  
\- Видишь ли, когда система дает сбой, его приходится исправлять, ведь мы предназначены друг другу для любви и поддержки, а не для ссор и презрения. Более сильный партнер всегда перекраивает под себя более слабого, и это чертовски кропотливый процесс. Он длится годами. До восьми лет день за днем я наблюдала за тем, как моя мама теряла себя, растворяясь в отцовских убеждениях. Вот что ждет меня в нашем счастливом браке: я просто исчезну. Все, во что я верю, все, что ценю, будет вырвано с корнем и подменено твоими ущербными идеалами. С тем же успехом меня можно прямо сейчас бросить в яму и зарыть живьем.   
Лорен, действительно, в это верила. В то, что их предначертанный Богами союз станет ей даже не тюрьмой, газовой камерой. И с ужасом ждала предстоящей агонии. Она сидела перед ним на больничной кровати, затравленно обнажая свои страхи, заискивающе глядя в глаза и умоляя, умоляя затуманенным слезами взглядом: «Отпусти. Этот брак меня погубит. Пожалуйста, отпусти». А он не мог. Уже не мог.   
\- Поверь мне, - прошептал Джош со всей нежностью, на которую было способно его звериное сердце, - у нас все будет совершенно иначе.  
\- Ты так и не понял, да? Мы всего лишь очередной сбой в системе, и меня просто исправят.


	14. Дорога домой

Дорога домой протекала в молчании. Дженсену очень не хотелось называть его гробовым, он чертовски устал от напряжения последних недель, но другого сравнения на ум, как назло, не шло. Лорен – детский сад! - демонстративно притворялась спящей, вольготно устроившись на заднем сидении, хотя ее сердце то срывалось от злости в галоп, то замирало от страха, то трепетало от надежды. А пару раз его даже нещадно сдавило от прорвавшейся сквозь все эти рефлексии любви. И было искренне жаль брата, который через месяц, если не через неделю взвоет от этой карусели эмоций. Он уже к концу поездки соскрипел всю эмаль с зубов, увлеченно считая сосны, мелькавшие за окном, но, хвала Богам, больше не рычал. А Дженсен давил на газ, пытаясь убедить свой скромный внедорожник в том, что он на самом деле никакой не внедорожник, а навороченный болид «Формулы 1». Попутно волк пытался убедить себя самого. Сначала в том, что жгучее, словно яд, опустошающее горе еще не лишило Макензи последних капель рассудка. Потом в том, что Джаред все-таки не полный идиот и не высунет носа из дома до его возвращения. Получалось хреново. Он слишком хорошо помнил собственную оглушающую тоску и клокочущую ярость, до краев заполнившие дыру в сердце, оставшуюся после смерти Дэнни. И слишком хорошо понимал, как обманчиво дурманящи могут быть мечты о свободе. Так стоило ли удивляться тому, что его опасения тут же подтвердились с возвращением домой?   
От любой помощи Лорен, разумеется, все так же демонстративно отказалась, предпочитая бередить не затянувшуюся рану и ковылять навстречу будущей свекрови в гордом одиночестве. Но это, хвала Богам, уже совершенно не его проблемы. Наслаждайся, Джошуа…  
…А с другой стороны, как-то даже не верится, что их тактичная и деликатная крошка Мак не выбежала приложить братьев своим неподражаемым сарказмом. В смысле тем, что она считала безобидным сарказмом. Да и отца опять же не видно.   
\- Мам, а где все?  
Вот зря он это спросил. 

 

Кровь отбивала в висках одну-единственную… даже не мысль, простенькую логическую цепочку: «Найти, отвоевать у сестры, убить». Закономерный вопрос: «А если он уже мертв?» ни в коем случае не ставил в тупик, превращаясь в запасную стратегию: «Отнести тело к ведьме, заставить оживить - она, наверняка, умеет - и снова убить. Может быть, даже не единожды». Домой Дженсен забежал скорее для очистки совести, чем из искренней веры в благоразумие человека…  
…И впервые в жизни понял, как освежающе приятно иногда бывает для разнообразия ошибаться.   
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – само собой слетело с языка.   
Джаред, увлеченно возившийся у плиты над чем-то, отдаленно напоминавшим яичницу, метнул в оборотня один из тех весьма и весьма красноречивых взглядов, после которых самооценке остается максимум полчаса предсмертной агонии. А потом вдруг понимающе ухмыльнулся.  
\- Значит, это все-таки была ловушка?   
\- Ну, разумеется, это была ловушка! – и Дженсен все еще пытался разгадать будоражащую воображение загадку: как это парень не ринулся в расставленный капкан, припрыгивая от радости? – Макензи вместе с доброй половиной отцовской охраны уже третий день сидят в засаде.   
\- Надеюсь, они захватили с собой термос.  
Один – один. На сей раз ты проиграла, сестренка. С такими картами на руках - и проиграла.   
\- Честно говоря, я удивлен, что ты до сих пор здесь.  
«Приятно удивлен», - хотелось добавить от всего сердца, которое, оказывается, гулко билось в тесной грудной клетке, все еще заходясь от страха. Но что-то мешало.   
\- Соблазн был велик, - с подкупающей откровенностью признался Джаред, тем самым подтолкнув оборотня к действию. С каждым днем, проведенным рядом с человеком, чувствуя его злость, слыша его страх, видя его стыд, вдыхая его отвращение, волк все чаще задумывался о будущем. Будущее было невыносимо.   
\- Что ж, тогда я хочу предложить тебе сделку, чтобы избежать таких опасных соблазнов.  
\- Не обижайся, но мне и наша прошлая сделка не кажется особенно удачной.   
\- Эта тебе непременно понравился, - пообещал Дженсен. – В следующем году мой отец планирует отойти от власти, и реальных претендентов на его место всего двое.  
Ровно столько, сколько сыновей у старого вожака. Нетрудно догадаться.  
\- Преемственность власти, - глумливо протянул пленник.  
Какая к черту разница, люди или волки? Кое-что никогда не меняется.   
\- Если хочешь. На данный момент расклад сил примерно одинаков, кто-то пойдет за Джошем, а кто-то хочет перемен. И если стая выберет меня, первым делом я верну тебе твою свободу.  
Сердце вмиг подпрыгнуло к горлу. То есть как, вернет? Неужели просто отпустит на все четыре стороны, наплевав на потенциальную угрозу?   
\- А как же ваш драгоценный закон?  
\- Если я стану новым вожаком, здесь многое изменится.  
\- А если не станешь?  
Не то, чтобы Джаред не мечтал вернуться домой каждую минуту, отсчитывая дни своего плена, но в последние недели он старался не особенно рассчитывать на мечты.   
\- Тогда все останется по-прежнему. Шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят.   
Пятьдесят на пятьдесят – это, может быть, и не расклад мечты, но уже гораздо лучше удручающе круглого нуля. И если взять честность его тюремщика за аксиому, оставалась всего одна проблема:  
\- Макензи сказала, что ты в меня влюбляешься.   
\- Так и есть, - покладисто согласился оборотень.  
Вау! Честно говоря, он ждал, что Дженсен разнесет веселую теорию своей безумной сестрички в пух и в прах или просто отшутится. А эта обезоруживающая откровенность… Пугала. Только пугала и ничего больше.   
\- И даже несмотря на это, ты все равно меня отпустишь? – верилось с трудом.  
\- Я не испытываю никакого удовлетворения, зная, что человек, который мне небезразличен, считает меня насильником и монстром, - с горечью отозвался волк. - Возможно, если бы мы встретились при других обстоятельствах... Но сейчас уже нет смысла думать об этом. Стая сделает свой выбор в январе, мне только нужно, чтобы ты дожил до этого дня. Ну как, нравится новая сделка?   
Это была не сделка. Это был дивный подарок феи-крестной бедной Золушке. И Джаред крепко сжал предложенную руку, еще не подозревая, к каким последствиям приведет его незатейливая мечта о свободе.


End file.
